There's Only One Tree Hill, Lucas Scott
by thatgirl93
Summary: In this Leyton fic, Lucas and Peyton are facing another big hurdle in their relationship. Sawyer, now 6, and still living away from their friends and family in Tree Hill, we follow our favourite couple as they try to overcome their next obstacles. But we all know Leyton obstacles are never easy to face. Can Lucas save Peyton one more time?
1. How To Save A Life

"Peyton?" Brooke spoke as she cautiously wandered through the silent house. She made her way through to the kitchen. The lights were switched off and there wasn't a soul in sight. When wandering over to the window, Brooke suddenly caught a glimpse of a woman sitting outside in the backyard, her back to the house as she sat motionless on a swing. "Peyton", Brooke spoke as she approached her.

"Brooke?" Peyton replied, turning to face her. Her hair was now brunette, but still wavy and long. Her eyes looked to have lost their sparkle and she wore an over-sized sweater that barely clung to her small frame. "What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too", Brooke said sarcastically. "I hadn't heard from you in a while. I was- worried". Peyton sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair before standing up from the swing.

"I'm sorry. Hey", she forced a smile as she put her arms around Brooke. Brooke wrapped her arms around Peyton's waist, letting out a small sigh of her own.

"What happened, Peyton? Where's Lucas?" she asked. Peyton slowly stopped the embrace as she looked down at the floor.

"C'mon. I'll make some coffee", she said, walking towards the house. Brooke closely followed. "So, how are the twins? Bet they're getting big now, huh?" Peyton asked as she proceeded to make coffee.

"They're great. Although, we can't get Davis to talk and we can't get Jude to shut up", she chuckled. Peyton chuckled with her.

"And Julian? How's he doing?" Peyton asked as she gave Brooke a cup of coffee and the pair sat down at the dining room table.

"Peyton. Quit changing the subject", Brooke said seriously. Peyton looked down at herself, both hands firmly wrapped around her cup of coffee. "Where's Lucas?" Brooke asked once more.

"He left", Peyton replied shortly. Brooke looked confused.

"He _left_? What do you mean he _left_?" she fished for answers.

"We had a huge fight and he left. I haven't seen him since", Peyton told her quietly, taking a small sip of her coffee. Brooke gave a small sigh before reaching out and taking Peyton's hand.

"Hey. It's only been one night. He'll be back before you know it", she smiled softly.

"That was a month ago, Brooke. We fought a month ago and I haven't seen or heard from him since", Peyton looked her dead in the eye, tears beginning to form in her own.

"Peyton. Why didn't you call? You're my best friend. I'm supposed to be here for you when stuff like this happens", Brooke told her, taking a tighter hold of her hand before Peyton took her own hand and placed it on her lap.

"That's just it. I _am_ your best friend. But you said it yourself, Brooke; I haven't been in touch for a while. And before all of this, there was no reason for me to be so distant. I didn't think you'd wanna hear from me", she admitted, wiping her tears away.

"Hey!" Brooke snapped. Peyton looked up at her. "I will always want to hear from you. No matter what. Whether we go two months or two years without talking. I love you, P Scott", Brooke told her, forcing her hand back within her own. Peyton smiled softly as she sniffed. "C'mon. Let's go catch up for a while", Brooke smiled back at her before the two headed into the living room. The pair talked for a while, reminiscing of old times they shared in Tree Hill and filling each other in on what had been happening in their working lives. "So, where's Sawyer?" Brooke asked.

"She's staying with my dad for a while. I didn't want her around this", Peyton admitted. Brooke nodded in understanding. "It's her birthday in a couple of weeks. She'll be six", she smiled.

"Wow. Six! Time really flies", Brooke replied. Peyton nodded, smiling brightly as she admired a nearby framed picture of Lucas and Sawyer. "So, are you gonna tell me what this is all about?" Brooke asked as Peyton continued to admire the picture of her husband and daughter. Peyton sighed, running her fingers through her hair as she looked at Brooke.

"I need to talk to Lucas first. But- I don't even know where he is, Brooke", she told her.

"He's in Tree Hill", Brooke told her confidently.

"What? How do you know that?" Peyton questioned.

"Because I _know_ Lucas Scott. Plus, I've been texting Haley this entire time", she grinned. The girls chuckled together for a moment. "Well, whatever this is- he must be pretty cut up about it because I had no idea he was even in Tree Hill. And we all know how much Lucas loves me", Brooke joked, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Peyton chuckled. Brooke suddenly placed her hand on Peyton's lap. "Peyton, whatever's going on, I know it's gonna be okay", she told her.

"I don't know, Brooke. It's pretty complicated", Peyton sighed, putting her hand on top of Brooke's.

"Of _course_ it's complicated! You're Lucas and Peyton! I wouldn't expect anything else from the two of you. But that's how I know it's gonna be okay. You two have been through too much together for this to be the end", Brooke smiled softly. Peyton forced a smile back. "He'll come home when he's ready. I know he will".

 **X**

"Mom! Door!" Jamie yelled from the couch.

"James Lucas Scott, have your legs stopped working?" Haley rolled her eyes as she ruffled her son's hair, making her way towards the front door. "Hey!" Haley greeted Brooke as she stepped aside to let her in.

"Okay, where is he?" she asked, looking around the house.

"Who? Nathan? You're not gonna make another sex tape are you?" Haley joked.

"You know who I mean", Brooke raised her eyebrow. Haley sighed heavily.

"Brooke, I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone he was here", she bit her bottom lip, clear guilt plastered across her face.

"Yeah, well it's a bit late for that now, Tutor Mom", Brooke told her. Haley sighed once more.

"Fine. He's out back with Lydia. Good luck", she told her before picking up a laundry basket and wandering off.

"Aunt Brooke!" Lydia called excitedly, running towards her with open arms before Brooke scooped her up into a cuddle.

"Hey, baby girl! Do you mind if I talk to your Uncle Lucas?" Brooke asked. Lydia shook her head before running inside. "Well, well, well. Lucas Scott", she stood with her hands on her hips. Lucas sat on a blue deck chair with his back to her. He turned slowly, smiling softly at her before getting up.

"Hey. Long-time no see", he grinned before the two embraced.

"Don't you have a wife and daughter you should be at home with?" Brooke raised her eyebrow. Lucas sighed as he ruffled his own hair.

"It's- it's complicated", he told her.

"Yeah, so I've been told", Brooke replied.

"You've been to see Peyton?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "Did she tell you what-?"

"No, she didn't. And she doesn't want to, because she wants to talk to _you_ first", Brooke said sternly. "You need to go home to your wife, Luke. She _clearly_ needs you". Lucas sighed once more, looking anywhere but at Brooke. "Whatever this is, you need to fix it", she told him, placing her hand on his shoulder. "Go home".

 **X**

Peyton sat alone in her empty house, a tub of ice cream in her lap as she listened to one of her old records before her cell phone began to ring.

"Mama!" a little voice called down the phone.

"Hey, pretty girl! How are you? Are you okay?" Peyton asked, setting down her ice cream as she smiled to herself.

"Uh-huh, Grandpa took me out on his boat today", Sawyer told her excitedly.

"He did huh? That sounds awesome! Are you having fun?" Peyton asked.

"Yeah. I miss you and Daddy though. When can I come home?" Sawyer questioned. Peyton stayed silent for a moment, not sure of how to reply.

"Soon, baby. Your Daddy and I need to go through a couple of things first, but soon. We miss you too. So, so much, Sawyer", Peyton began to cry.

"Are you okay, Mama?" Sawyer asked when her mother didn't speak for a moment.

"Hey, I'm fine, don't you worry about me. Besides, I think it's someone's bedtime", Peyton told her.

"Goodnight, Mama. I love you", Sawyer spoke.

"I love you too, baby girl. Goodnight", Peyton said softly before hanging up the phone and sighing. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. Peyton turned off the TV before getting up to answer the door. As Peyton opened the door, a man stood there, his back facing towards her before turning to face her. "Luke?" she spoke softly.

"I'm home", Lucas responded, almost in a whisper.


	2. I Won't Give Up

**A/N: Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for your wonderful reviews so far. I also wanted to take a moment to tell you that I'm really grateful you want more from my story, but this is the first fic I have started to write in a really long time and I started writing again because I've recently been through something quite traumatic and the writing helps, that being said, please be patient with me. I will continue to update in my own time** **J**

It had been thirty minutes since Lucas had returned home. He stood in the doorway, slanting his back as Peyton stood washing the dishes, her back facing him. Neither of them had uttered a word.

"You changed your hair", Lucas finally spoke.

"I wanted a change", Peyton replied shortly.

"It's nice. I like it", Lucas smiled softly. Peyton stood sternly as she continued to wash the dishes.

"Well, I know they say blondes have more fun but I beg to differ", she told him. Lucas stood awkwardly for a moment.

"I- I missed you", he dared to speak.

"Are we actually going to talk about _why_ you walked out on me or are you just gonna stand there and talk about everything but that?" Peyton asked as she finished washing her final dish.

"I didn't walk out on you. I just- I just needed some time to myself", Lucas said quietly.

"No, Luke. If someone needs time to themselves they go to a bar, or they go for a walk, or they find a room in their house where they can be alone, they _do not_ hop on a plane to Tree Hill without calling or texting their wife for a month!" Peyton told him angrily. Lucas looked down at himself before walking towards her.

"I'm sorry. I just- I just didn't know how else to handle it", he admitted.

"By _talking_ , Luke. _That's_ how we're supposed to handle it", Peyton sighed as she sat down at the dining room table. Lucas sat down opposite her.

"Where's Sawyer?" he asked.

"She's with my Dad. She kept asking where you were and I didn't know what to tell her, because I didn't even know where you were", she told him, fighting back her own tears. The pair sat in a deafening silence for a moment, neither one of them making eye contact.

"I know you don't want to hear it; but, we can't go through this again, Peyton", Lucas finally spoke. He sighed, shaking his head as he tried to find his next words to speak. "What if fate isn't on our side this time? We were lucky with Sawyer" he asked.

"Do you think I don't know that?" Peyton asked as she got up from her seat and began to wander around the room. "Every time I hear Sawyer laugh. Every time I hear you reading to her. Every time I hold her in my arms when she's tired; do you think I don't know that I got lucky? Of course I know that, Luke! But, that's also why I want to do this. That's why I know that it's going to be okay". Lucas suddenly shot up out of his seat, his hands flat out on the dining room table.

"You can't survive giving birth once and a life-threatening condition just goes away, Peyton!" he yelled woefully at her. "What if it isn't okay? What if I _lose_ you? What would I tell our daughter? I can't even bear to think about it", he shook the thought, beginning to wander the room himself.

"You tried to guilt me out of this once before, Lucas Scott. It didn't work then and it won't work now", she fought.

"Okay. Then answer me this; back in High School, when I had my heart attack and it wasn't a certainty that I was gonna pull through. How did you feel?" he asked.

"Luke-"

"Just answer the question, Peyton", he cut her off. Peyton sighed.

"I- I felt empty. Like my whole world would come crashing down around me if you didn't make it", she admitted. Lucas nodded slightly as he ruffled his hair. "I get that, Luke. I know you're scared. I'm scared too. But, look at us! Look at everything we've been through. Look at the beautiful little girl we made. No matter what happens; we _will_ get our happily ever after", she said, cupping his jaw in the palm of her hand. Peyton began to cry feely as she scanned every inch of Lucas's face. "We stood in a kitchen, not all that different from this one, six and a half years ago and said and felt similar things. Now? We have a smart, funny, beautiful daughter and I'm _still_ here! I'm here with you and our Sawyer, and that's not going to change. And even if it does, like I said to you all those years ago; you're gonna be okay. I know you are. You trusted me on that day, Luke. All I need is for you to trust me again". A few stray tears began to leave Lucas's eyes as he held Peyton's face in his hands.

"But, the doctors-"

"The doctors _know_ about my condition. And trust me- I'm holding on to the fact that the doctor has not yet said there is a good chance of a _nything_ bad happening", she smiled softly at him. "They're confident, Lucas. Let's be confident too". Lucas stared deep into Peyton's eyes, they were red and rimmed with tears. He gently wiped his thumb underneath her eye line as he continued to admire her eyes. "Trust me, Luke. Please", she begged. Lucas planted the softest of kisses against her forehead.

"I trust you", he said softly. Peyton began to sob uncontrollably as she allowed herself to fall into Lucas's embrace. "I love you, Peyton Scott", he told her.

"I love you too, Lucas Scott", she replied.

 **X**

"-Uh-huh- Okay, I'll see you tomorrow- bye, Dad", Peyton spoke as she hung up her cell phone. It had been two hours since Lucas had agreed to Peyton's second pregnancy. Peyton curled up next to Lucas on the couch. "My Dads gonna be here with Sawyer at 9am tomorrow", she smiled as she sighed contently.

"I can't wait", Lucas grinned. "I missed you both so much, but, it was nice seeing Nathan and Haley for a while".

"We missed you too. How are they?" Peyton asked.

"They're good. Jamie's started the lazy faze of being a kid", he chuckled to himself. "And Lydia, well, she's just like Haley". Peyton smiled to herself as she gently rubbed her stomach.

"It was good seeing Brooke today too. I miss them", she sighed. Lucas sighed with her, tightening his embrace. The pair sat in a comfortable silence, Peyton lost deep in her thoughts as she thought about Tree Hill and the people she loved that lived there. "What are we doing, Luke?" she suddenly spoke.

"Well, right now we're sitting on the couch and-"

"Not right now", Peyton laughed as she playfully slapped his thigh. "I mean, what are we doing here? _Why_ are we still here? I know we wanted a new start, and travelling with your Mom and Andy was great. I know Sawyer really loved it. But, why are we settling here?" she asked.

"Well, this place has been good to us", Lucas answered.

"I know. I know it has. I just- this place will never really be our home, Luke. I miss going into Tric every day, running the label with Haley and trying to find new talent. And I _know_ you miss the river court and hanging out with Nathan and Skills. And don't you think Sawyer might like to get to know her cousins a little better?" Peyton pondered as she bit her bottom lip. Lucas sighed.

"Well, what do you wanna do, Peyton?" he asked.

"I wanna go home, Luke", she looked up at him, smiling vaguely. "I wanna go back to Tree Hill".


	3. With Arms Wide Open

"Mama!" Sawyer squealed as she ran through to the living room, her arms open wide as Peyton scooped her up into her arms.

"I have missed you _so_ much, Sawyer Scott!" Peyton spoke as she held her tightly before letting her feet meet the floor. Her curly blonde hair fell softly just past her shoulders, her big green eyes almost larger than life as they gazed up at her mother. She wore a floral blue skater dress that hung down just below her knees. "Hey, Dad", Peyton smiled as she greeted her father with a hug.

"Hey, sweetie. Sorry, I can't hang around. I've gotta be back at the docks by five", he sighed.

"That's okay. Thanks for taking care of Sawyer for so long", Peyton smiled.

"Ah it was nothing. I enjoyed spending time with my favourite girl", Larry grinned as he lifted Sawyer up for a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, monkey", he said playfully.

"I'll miss you too, Grandpa", Sawyer smiled. Larry kissed her on the cheek before setting her down and hugging his daughter.

"I'll see you soon, Peyton", he whispered in her ear as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I know", Peyton smiled as her father left. Peyton dramatically fell back on to the couch, sighing heavily as Sawyer grinned at her. "Well, what shall we-", Peyton stopped mid-sentence as she sat up straight, her eyes widening as she shifted them from left to right.

"Mama-"

"Shhh", Peyton cut Sawyer off, her index finger pressed against her own lips. "Don't you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Sawyer chuckled.

"Well, call me crazy, but I think I can hear something in the kitchen!" she told her dramatically. "You should go check what it is because you're _so_ much braver than me". Sawyer laughed before making her way towards the kitchen, closely followed by her mother. The five year old cautiously pushed open the kitchen door to see her father leaning against the dining room table with a goofy grin plastered across his face.

"Hey, squirt", Lucas spoke.

"Daddy!" Sawyer squealed as she ran towards him. Lucas lifted her clean off the ground, raising her in the air before holding her close to him in a warm embrace.

"You've gotta stop growing, you know that?" Lucas joked as he ran his fingers through her hair. "Did you have fun with Grandpa Larry?" he asked. Sawyer nodded, grinning at her father.

"Look! I lost a tooth!" Sawyer grinned bigger than before in order to show her father the gap in her teeth. Peyton watched her husband and daughter lovingly as she patted her stomach gently.

"Looks like someone's gonna be getting a visit from the Tooth Fairy tonight", Peyton smiled warmly.

"Hey, listen; your Mama and I have got some big things to talk to you about later, so why don't we head down to the beach for a little while and get some ice cream first?" Lucas suggested. Sawyer nodded excitedly before jumping out of her father's embrace and scurrying out of the kitchen. Lucas chuckled softly to himself as he watched her leave.

"How do you think she's gonna take it?" Peyton asked, a vaguely worried expression on her face. Lucas sighed as he walked towards her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and kissing her on the top of her head.

"If she's anything like her Mom, then she's gonna be just fine", he smiled softly as Peyton wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Daddy! Mama! I'm ready!" Sawyer called from the hallway. Peyton placed her lips softly against Lucas's before the pair joined their daughter in the hallway.

 **X**

"- And we saw a dolphin! Grandpa Larry says it was a bottle-nose", Sawyer told her parents excitedly before devouring a vanilla ice cream.

"Wow! Sounds like someone had a pretty amazing time", Peyton smiled. Sawyer nodded. "So, listen, pretty girl; your Daddy and I have some pretty big news for you". Sawyer stopped licking her ice cream as she looked between her parents.

"Don't look so worried, squirt, it's not bad", Lucas smiled. Sawyer sported a confused expression as she continued to stare at her parents.

"How would you feel about being a big sister?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrow as she smiled.

"It would be the best thing ever! Why?" Sawyer asked. Peyton and Lucas grinned at each other before looking back at their little girl.

"Because your Mama and I are going to have another baby", Lucas told her.

"Really?" Sawyer responded excitedly. Lucas and Peyton nodded simultaneously. Sawyer grinned brightly at her parents. "Can I have a sister?" she asked. Lucas laughed.

"We don't know yet", he told her.

"You _could_ have a brother", Peyton added.

"Like Uncle Nathan and Uncle Derek?" Sawyer asked. Peyton nodded.

"And that's not all, sweetie", Peyton continued. "How would you feel about moving back home to Tree Hill?"

" _Tree Hill_? But why?" Sawyer asked.

"Because your Dad and I think that we'd be a lot happier there. And you'd get to see your cousins and Jude and Davis whenever you want", Peyton smiled, making the proposition sound as appealing as possible. With Sawyer still looking unconvinced, Lucas took her hand and pulled her towards him, seating her on his lap.

"You'd get to go to the same school that we went to _and_ you'd get to help your Mama work in her music studio", he told her.

"Really?" she asked quietly. Lucas nodded as he kissed the top of her head.

"So? What do you think, kiddo?" Peyton asked cautiously. Sawyer remained silent for a moment before looking over at her mother.

"Okay", she smiled.

"That's my girl", Lucas smiled as he kissed her hard on the cheek.

 **X**

Two weeks had passed since the little Scott family had decided to move back home to Tree Hill, and just in that short amount of time, Lucas had managed to find them a house and moving day was but a mere twenty-four hours away. It was a misty Thursday afternoon and with Sawyer at her last day of school, Lucas and Peyton made their way to Peyton's hospital appointment. The pair of them sat in the waiting room, waiting for Peyton's name to be called. Peyton had picked up an old copy of _B. Davis_ Magazine and began to read before chuckling as she stumbled across a familiar article.

"Hey, do you remember this?" she grinned at Lucas as she showed him the article. Lucas smiled softly, sighing slightly as he quickly scanned over the article. "That was one of the best weekends of my life", Peyton laughed as she thought back to the time she and Lucas lived in separate parts of the house they once shared in Tree Hill. She looked up at Lucas for his reaction. His brow furrowed worryingly as he continued to look over the article. "Hey", she spoke once more, placing her hand on his lap. Lucas looked up at her, his eyes glossed with worry. "It's gonna be okay", she smiled at him, kissing him softly as her ran his fingers through her wavy, now-brunette locks.

"Peyton Scott?" a female doctor called politely from a nearby room. Peyton and Lucas stood up together, holding hands as they followed the doctor into the room she had appeared from. "So, Peyton; how are we feeling?" the doctor asked politely as Lucas and Peyton took a seat in two chairs that stood in front of her desk.

"I've been okay. A little morning sickness but nothing out of the ordinary", Peyton replied confidently, her hand tightly wrapped in Lucas's. The doctor began to take a few notes down.

"That's good to hear. No pain in your lower abdomen at all?" she asked further.

"No", Peyton told her, shaking her head.

"No abnormal bleeding or anything else out of the ordinary?", the doctor asked. Peyton shook her head once more. The doctor gave a small smile before taking down further notes.

"Okay- So, you'll need to have more regular check-ups once you move to Tree Hill, and especially as your pregnancy progresses and-"

"What's your verdict on all of this?" Lucas suddenly cut her off.

"Luke-", Peyton attempted to speak.

"I just need to know", he told her. Peyton gave a small smile as she nodded slightly. The pair looked back at the doctor.

"Honestly? At this moment in time, I don't see any cause to worry. With a condition such as Placenta Previa, it can be difficult with second pregnancies. Yes, it is more likely to occur again if a patient has given birth with the condition once before but it's not always common. However, there's no harm in regular check-ups, just to make sure that everything's running smoothly, and that's what we aim to do for you and Peyton", the doctor smiled confidently. Lucas gave a small sigh of relief as Peyton tightened her grip on his hand. The doctor began to search through a small drawer in her desk before handing Lucas a pamphlet. "Here; take this and read it over. It has everything you need to know", she told him. Lucas read over the cover of the pamphlet; **_Placenta Previa: A Second Pregnancy_**. "So, unless there's anything else either of you want to ask; I'd like to take Peyton in for a sonogram", the doctor smiled.

"A sonogram? But, I'm not due for one for at least another week", Peyton told her.

"I know but- well, since you're moving tomorrow, I don't see the harm in having one a little earlier", she smiled. Peyton smiled back at her as she nodded. "Wonderful. If you just want to wait here a moment, I'll just go and check if there's a room available in the radiology department", she told them before leaving the room. A few short moments later, the doctor returned to take Lucas and Peyton to the radiology department. Peyton got herself comfortable on the bed, her stomach bare as the doctor prepared the probe and placed it against her stomach.

"Geez that's cold!" Peyton exclaimed. Lucas chuckled as he kissed her hand softly. After a few moments of scanning Peyton's stomach, all of a sudden, a small thudding noise filled the room. Instantly recognising the sound, Lucas and Peyton's eyes met, Peyton's becoming glossier as they continued to listen.

"That's a good strong heartbeat", the doctor smiled. "And- there is your baby", she continued, moving the television screen slightly so the couple could get a better look.

"Wow", Lucas responded breathlessly. "I don't think I'll ever get used to seeing this kind of stuff", he said in awe of the picture on the screen. Peyton watched him lovingly as he struggled to take his eyes off of the screen. After a moment, Lucas looked back lovingly at Peyton before kissing her tenderly.

"So, I'd say your due date should be on or around the 10th of December", the doctor smiled as she began to put her equipment away and wiping the gel off of Peyton's stomach.

"And- and everything's okay? With the baby I mean- the baby's okay?" Peyton asked cautiously.

"Your baby is fine, Peyton", the doctor smiled. Peyton smiled back at her in relief, sitting up on the bed as she pulled her tank-top over her stomach.

"Thank you", she said.

"Not a problem. Here-", the doctor said, handing her a small picture of her sonogram. "Make sure you make regular appointments at the hospital in Tree Hill".

"I will", Peyton smiled before she and Lucas left the room and the hospital.

"Wow", Lucas said as he looked over the sonogram picture in the car. He suddenly looked up at Peyton, who sat smiling lovingly at him. "I love you", he told her.

"Yeah. I kinda like you too", she winked.


	4. Who Says You Can't Go Home?

_Lucas carried her into the emergency room, her once gorgeous wedding gown was now dripping with blood. A few doctors and nurses appeared as if from nowhere and took Peyton from his arms, laying her on a mobile hospital bed and wheeling her down the corridor. He stood still, staring down at his blood covered hands in horror. His shirt was soaked in the blood of his new wife and he couldn't quite believe what was happening. The next thing he knew; he was stood looking through a large window, down at his wife who lay vulnerable on an operating table. Her eyes flickered open as she looked up at him. "Lucas? Lucas. LUCAS!" she screamed._

Lucas sat up straight in his bed, gasping for air as sweat poured from his forehead, Peyton's screams echoing in his mind.

"Luke?" her sleepy voice gave his heart cause to slow down into its regular rhythm. "Hey. Are you okay?" Peyton asked as she sat up beside him, placing her hand on his bare chest. Lucas looked deep into her eyes, cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand.

"It was just a bad dream", he told her, smiling softly. Peyton kissed him softly on the lips, the palm of her hand firmly against the nape of his neck.

"My poor baby", she said, caressing the side of his face. "We better get some more sleep because-", she stopped as she looked at the clock by her bedside which read 4:15am. "We have to be up in an hour and forty-five minutes", she told him, kissing him on the cheek.

"You go back to sleep. I think I'm gonna go have some coffee", he smiled at her as she got settled back in her bed. Peyton mouthed the word 'okay' before falling back to sleep with a faint smile on her face. Lucas kissed her softly on the forehead before getting out of bed and silently heading to the kitchen. He began to make himself a cup of coffee before the sound of little footsteps made him turn around. Sawyer stood in the kitchen doorway, she wore black _5 Seconds of Summer_ pyjamas and had a purple monkey held snuggly in her right arm. "And what are _you_ doing up so early?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow suspiciously. "Couldn't sleep either?" he asked further. Sawyer shook her head as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm too excited", she said sleepily.

"Excited, huh? Now, could that be because we're moving today? Or is it because it's someone's birthday tomorrow?" he grinned goofily at her.

"Both!" she chuckled. Lucas laughed softly before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Want some hot cocoa?" he asked. Sawyer nodded as she sat down at the dining room table. Lucas made her a hot cocoa in a pink princess mug before setting it down in front of her and joining her at the table. "Hey, do you wanna see something cool?" he suddenly asked. Sawyer nodded as Lucas reached over to a kitchen drawer, taking out a small picture and handing it to Sawyer.

"It looks like a potato. What is it?" Sawyer asked, looking puzzled by the picture.

" _That_ is your little brother or sister", Lucas chuckled softly.

"Really?" Sawyer asked. Lucas nodded as he took another sip of his coffee. "Wow", she said breathlessly. Lucas smiled warmly at her as she admired the sonogram, looking both puzzled and amazed by it.

"Do you wanna watch some cartoons before your Mama wakes up? We've got a while before we need to get ready", he told her. Sawyer nodded happily before jumping down from her chair and scurrying into the living room, closely followed by Lucas who carried her mug of hot cocoa. An hour had passed and Lucas had left Sawyer to watch her cartoons whilst he began to make breakfast.

"Mmm- is that French toast I can smell?" his wife's tired voice came from behind him as she snaked her arms around his waist.

"Good morning", he said softly, turning his head so that he could kiss her. Peyton smiled at him.

"Good morning", she replied before taking a seat at the table. "Is Sawyer still sleeping?" she asked. Lucas shook his head as he began to serve breakfast.

"Someone woke up early out of excitement", he told her as he set down a plate of French toast in front of her. "Sawyer! Breakfast!" he called as he set down two more plates.

"Morning, Mama", Sawyer said happily as she sat at the table and began to eat her breakfast. Peyton kissed the top of her head as she patted down her hair.

"Good morning, cutie. I'm gonna need you to get washed and ready once you've eaten your breakfast, okay?" Peyton told her. Sawyer nodded as she continued to tuck into her breakfast. "What time are the moving guys coming?" she asked Lucas.

"They should be here in about a half hour. I'm gonna go and pack the television set and then we're good to go", Lucas smiled, kissing Peyton on the top of her head as he passed her and went through to the living room. Time soon flew by and with help from the moving men, all of the family's belongings were on a moving truck, ready to follow them to Tree Hill. "Okay, have you got your purple monkey?" Lucas asked Sawyer before she pulled the plush toy out of her backpack. "Good, now go and get in your car seat", he smiled at her. Sawyer smiled before scurrying towards the family's minivan and sitting herself in her car seat in the back. "You ready, Mrs Scott?" Lucas asked as he wrapped his arm around Peyton's shoulders as she looked around the house, making sure they had everything. She nodded confidently before kissing him on the cheek and leaving the house with her arm wrapped firmly around his waist.

"So, are you actually going to give me our new address so _I_ can do some of the driving?" Peyton asked, raising her eyebrow as she buckled her seatbelt in the passenger seat.

"Nope. It's kind of a surprise", Lucas grinned as he buckled himself in. "Besides, you're supposed to be resting". Peyton rolled her eyes and soon the family set off.

 **X**

The drive to Tree Hill was long and tiring, but after a little sight-seeing, a few games and a lot of talking, Lucas finally parked the car outside of their new house. Half way through their journey, Peyton had gotten into the back of the car to sit with Sawyer and the pair were both asleep as they arrived at their destination. "Peyton. Peyton, wake up. We're here", Lucas said softly, gently rubbing her knee. Peyton opened her eyes slowly, allowing them to adjust to her surroundings. She was astonished by the house they had parked outside of.

"Luke- this is- is this-?" she struggled to speak. Lucas nodded, a smile slowly growing on his face. Peyton stepped out of the car, looking up at the house in front of her. Her old house hadn't changed a bit. The window frames and front door had all remained as white as fresh snow. The bushes outside had continued to be cared for and the old ' _1901_ ' was still painted in black just next to the front door. "Lucas- how did you do this?" she asked in astonishment as Lucas stood by her side, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Turns out it became empty again, so I thought; could there be a better place for our kids to grow up?" he told her. Peyton looked up at him, her eyes glossy with emotion.

"I love you so much", she told him. Lucas softly pressed his lips against hers. Peyton was finally home.


	5. Welcome Back

"Wow", Sawyer awed as she ran through the halls of their new home. The moving men avoiding her as they continued to carry in the family's belongings.

"Hey, Sawyer", Lucas called her. She soon came scurrying back to her father. "This house we're in right now? This used to be your Mama and Grandpa Larry's house", he told her.

"Really?" she asked, her eyes widened with wonder. The pair nodded. Sawyer gave them both a cheesy grin before checking out the backyard.

"I can't believe you did this", Peyton smiled. Lucas wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her forehead softly as she grinned.

"Me and the removal guys have nearly finished our bedroom if you wanna see it?" he asked. Peyton nodded excitedly before following Lucas up the stairs. Her hand in Lucas's, her eyes became glued to her old bedroom door now that it was in sight, when all of a sudden, Lucas stopped her. Peyton gave him a confused expression before he opened the bedroom door that stood before him and lead her inside. The room was beautiful and completely transformed. The walls had been painted a pale pink colour and Lucas had already hung up some of their family photos. The room as beautiful as it was, Peyton was horrified.

"Luke. This- this is my Dad's old room", she told him.

"I know", he smiled at her. "I thought since you were so okay with us once sleeping in _my Mom's_ old room, then you'd have no problem with us moving into your Dad's old room", he told her. Peyton still looked completely horrified as she looked around, imagining the hours her father had spent in this room and the things he had _done_ with her mother in this room.

"Luke, I know what I said but I- I just can't-", Lucas suddenly laughed cutting her off.

"Relax you goof. Go down the hall", he winked. Peyton playfully punched him in the arm before heading down the hall to her old bedroom. She opened the door to find it exactly the way it was when she was seventeen years old. The walls had been painted a dark red colour, and her black record shelves were back in their former place.

"Lucas Scott", she said breathlessly.

"Yeah, I asked Nathan and Skills if they'd mind fixing up the place a little before we came", he told her. Peyton wandered into her old room slowly, admiring what was once her favourite place in the whole wide world. She made her way over to her closet where the words ' _PEYTON + LUCAS = TLA_ ' were still engraved.

"I love it, Luke", she spoke, smiling brightly at him as her fingers traced over the letters that were carved in her closet door. Lucas smiled back at her as he leaned in the doorway.

"I thought Sawyer could have your Dad's old room", he told her. Peyton nodded as she chuckled softly.

"Well, that explains the pink", she said. She waltzed over to Lucas, snaking her arms around his waist as she kissed him full on the mouth.

"Something tells me we're gonna be really happy here", he smiled down at her.

 **X**

Everything had been unpacked and the next morning soon arrived. Sawyer jumped up and down on her bed excitedly.

"Sawyer Brooke Scott, if you break that box spring you'll be sleeping on the floor for the rest of your life!" Peyton told her as she stood in the doorway. Sawyer quickly landed on her behind as she grinned at her mother. "Hmmm, what could you be so excited about anyway?" Peyton raised her eyebrow. Sawyer chuckled as Peyton entered her room and sat down on the end of her bed. "Is it because it's sunny?" she asked. Sawyer shook her head, chuckling uncontrollably. "Hmm- oh! Is it because your Mama's hair looks amazing today?" she asked further, flipping her hair back dramatically. Sawyer shook her head once more, still laughing. " _Humph_. Then it beats me, kid", Peyton said as she got up and began to live. "See ya later".

"Mama! It's my birthday!" Sawyer laughed. Peyton spun on her heel comically.

"You're right!" she exclaimed, running back over to Sawyer and covering every inch of her face in quick kisses. "Happy Birthday, pretty girl!" she said. "Now, get yourself downstairs so your Daddy can spoil you", Peyton winked before heading downstairs. It wasn't long before Sawyer followed, running into the kitchen where Lucas had already made her some pancakes with a small pink candle stuck in the top of them.

"Hey! Happy Birthday, squirt", he said, gesturing for her to come and sit on his lap. Sawyer ran over to her father, jumping on his knee as he kissed her on the cheek. Lucas made a quick gesture towards the lit candle in her pancakes before she blew it out. "So, how old are you today? Like, three or four?" Lucas joked.

" _Daddy_! I'm six", she grinned.

" _Six_! Nah, that can't be right. You're my baby!" he said playfully as he scooped up her legs, holding her as if she _were_ a baby. Peyton watched them lovingly as they laughed together. Later that morning, Lucas drove Sawyer to her first day of school before returning home and preparing for Sawyer's birthday party later that afternoon. He entered the house to find Peyton standing on a chair as she attempted to hang a ' _Happy Birthday Sawyer_ ' banner. "Whoa, hey! Be careful up there", he said, rushing to her side and holding her waist as she finished putting up the banner.

"Luke- I'm pregnant, not incapable", she laughed as he helped her down.

"Anyway, you're gonna leave this to me because _you_ have plans", he grinned at her. Peyton raised her eyebrow at him.

" _I do_?" she asked cautiously. Lucas nodded.

"You're gonna go get ready to go out because Nathan's coming over to help me with the decorating and then you Haley and Brooke are gonna do whatever it is girls do when they're together", he smiled. Peyton gasped in awe. "Personally, I hope its pillow fights", he joked. Peyton playfully slapped him on the arm before kissing him on the cheek and disappearing upstairs to get herself ready. An hour later, there was a knock at the door before Nathan freely entered the house, smiling at Lucas.

"Hey, Luke", he said, greeting his brother with a handshake that transitioned into a hug.

"Hey, little brother", Lucas smiled, patting him on the back.

"It's good to have you back, man", Nathan said, looking around the room.

"It's good to _be_ back", Lucas told him. "Where's Hales?" he asked.

"She's gone to pick up your surprise for, Peyton", he grinned. Lucas chuckled softly. "Are you gonna talk to me about that yet?" he asked. At that moment, they could hear Peyton walking down the stairs.

"Later", he told him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Nathan Scott, the basketball star", Peyton smiled as she hugged him. Nathan chuckled as he hugged her back. "Hey, can I get an autograph? I could make so much money on that", she joked.

"Ha. Ha. Funny", Nathan laughed. The three suddenly heard a car horn from outside.

"Sounds like that's your ride", Lucas smirked. Peyton grinned, kissing him on the cheek before heading towards the front door, unaware that she was being followed by Lucas and Nathan. She opened the door to find Haley stepping out of her old car The Comet. At a loss for words, she looked back at Lucas who grinned smugly at her.

"Luke-", she said in astonishment. "How did you do this?" she asked.

"I bought it back", Lucas said simply. A few years before, Peyton had sold The Comet as she and Lucas had decided they wanted to travel more with Karen and Andy. This was the first time she had seen her beloved Comet in three years. Without any words, Peyton kissed Lucas full on the mouth as Haley and Nathan stood awkwardly. She mouthed the words 'I love you' before Lucas mouthed the word 'go' and she ran towards her Comet.

"Hey!" Haley squealed as the two embraced.

"You gotta teach me how to do that", Nathan said as the two of them waved their wives goodbye.

"Teach you how to do what?" Lucas asked.

"How you get Peyton to smile like that. I need to do that to Haley, man", he chuckled. Lucas smiled.

"You've been doing that for years already, little brother", he said, putting his arm around his shoulders.

 **X**

Peyton and Haley pulled up outside Karen's Café and got out of the car to wait for Brooke.

"I never thought the three of us would be together again", Brooke smirked as she stepped out of the café.

"Get in the car, B. Baker née Davis. We're going shopping", Peyton smiled. The three women headed to the mall where they shopped for a while before going to the food court for lunch.

"So, _Jamie's_ got a girlfriend", Brooke smirked. Peyton raised her eyebrows in interest as Haley shook her head.

"My twelve year old _does not_ have a girlfriend. He has a girl, who happens to also be his friend", Haley fought, her cheeks flushing red.

"Who he _also_ happens to have kissed!" Brooke grinned. Peyton gasped.

"No way!" Peyton chuckled.

"Can we please change the subject?" Haley chuckled nervously. The three laughed together for a moment.

"Hey! I have an awesome picture of Andy's new boat, you need to see it", Peyton said as she reached into her handbag. As she rummaged through the bag, she suddenly lost grip and the bag and all of its contents spilled onto the floor. Brooke began to help her with her belongings, but Peyton's eyes widened as she spotted her sonogram on the floor. Brooke picked up the sonogram and began to admire it.

"Aw! Can you believe Sawyer used be this small?" she said.

"Let me see", Haley smiled. Brooke passed the sonogram to Haley as Peyton watched silently, not sure of how this was going to end. "Hold on a minute. The date says- it says _2016_?" Haley said. Haley and Brooke instantly turned their gaze to Peyton who sat with an awkward grin on her face.

"Surprise?" she said.

"You're pregnant?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded as the girls squealed. It wasn't long before their excitement fell as Peyton's previous condition suddenly dawned on them. "Wait- is this okay? Are you gonna be able to go through this again?" Brooke asked. Peyton nodded hesitantly.

"I've been going to the hospital and getting regular check-ups and they say it should be fine", she told them.

" _Should be_? It will be, right?" Haley asked, a worried expression plastered across her face.

"Hey. Of course it will be", Peyton reassured them, taking hold of Haley's hand as Brooke took a hold of hers.


	6. Somewhere Only We Know

Lucas and Nathan sat in a deafening silence as Lucas had just finishing telling Nathan about Peyton's second pregnancy. Nathan sat awkwardly playing with a party banner in his lap whilst Lucas began to blow up some balloons.

"So- So, what did the doctors say?" Nathan finally asked.

"They reckon she's gonna be okay", Lucas sighed.

"Well, that's good. Isn't it?" Nathan raised his eyebrow. Lucas finished blowing up a balloon before tying it and bouncing it across the room. He nodded hesitantly.

"I just can't help but worry. I almost lost her once before, Nathan. What if it doesn't work out this time? I can't imagine my life without her", Lucas became upset.

"Hey", Nathan said, patting him on the shoulder. "You won't have to. Peyton's strong, she'll pull through this", he told him confidently. Lucas smiled gratefully at his younger brother before Nathan got up and began to put up the banner that he had in his lap. Elsewhere, Peyton and Brooke had dropped Haley off at home and the pair of them drove to bridge that they used to hang out under when Peyton's mother died.

"Wow. I haven't been here in years. Not since Luke was in a coma and _you_ were a total bitch", Peyton joked as she sat on the ledge.

"Hey, in my defence you _did_ steal my boyfriend", Brooke joked back as she joined her. Peyton suddenly cleared her throat.

"' _It's okay, Lucas. Go_ '. The championship game '06. Your words, not mine", she smirked. Brooke gasped, half laughing as she playfully slapped Peyton on the arm.

"How did you-?" she stopped as realisation hit her. "Lucas?"

"Lucas", Peyton chuckled. The pair chuckled together before their laughter seemed to die out and silence fell.

"So, what did the doctors say?" Brooke asked. Peyton gave a sigh. She knew Brooke had been wanting to ask questions from the moment she had found out she was pregnant. But it was okay. She had missed all sides of Brooke Davis, but this was one side she had missed the most.

"They said it can be more likely to happen again if I've had it before", Peyton told her honestly. Brooke's hand met her mouth but Peyton was quick to comfort her, placing her hand on her lap as she continued. "But, hey! They said it's not always common. And I haven't felt any pain at all, not like I did the first time", she told her, her own eyes becoming glossy as she looked into Brooke's. "Hey. I'm gonna be okay, Brooke". Brooke sniffed as she placed her hand on top of Peyton's.

"Good. Cos I'll still disown your skinny ass if you go _anywhere_ before I say so", Brooke chuckled. Peyton wrapped her arms around her shoulders as the pair hugged for a moment.

"We better get going, I've gotta pick Sawyer up from school", Peyton smiled as the pair stood up and left, holding hands as they walked to the car.

 **X**

"I'll be back for the party later", Nathan said as he prepared to leave.

"Thanks, man", Lucas shook his hand, allowing it to transition into a hug. Nathan smiled at him before leaving. It wasn't long before Peyton returned with Sawyer who ran into the house excitedly.

"Wow", she gasped in awe as she looked around the house. Pink banners that read ' _Happy Birthday Sawyer_ ' were hung on every wall and the floor was covered in pink and purple balloons.

"Hey, birthday girl", Lucas smiled, scooping her up off of the floor. "How was your first day at school?" he asked.

"It was awesome! The teacher gave us cake cos of my birthday", she grinned. Lucas grinned back at her, kissing her on the cheek before putting her down.

"Go upstairs and get ready for your party ya goof", he told her. Before he could even finish his sentence, Sawyer had already disappeared up the stairs.

"Hey", Peyton smiled as she kissed Lucas softly on the lips.

"Hi", she smiled down at her.

"This place looks great. Is there anything you want me to do?" she offered her help.

"Yeah, actually. You can go put your feet up for a while before the mayhem starts", Lucas told her, kissing her on the forehead.

"Luke", Peyton raised her eyebrow at him. "I just spent the last hour sitting down with Brooke! I think I'm all _sat_ -out", she told him. Lucas chuckled softly, wrapping his arm around her as he led her into living room. Peyton seemed to have a worried expression on her face as she looked around at all the party decorations.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Peyton sat down as she sighed.

"Travelling was such a huge experience for Sawyer growing up. But- she never got to make any friends. Not any _long-term_ ones anyway. What kind of birthday is this going to be for her?" she worried. Lucas sat down beside her, pulling her into him as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A fun one. With her _family_. Look, today was just day one for Sawyer, she'll make some friends in no time. Y'know; she's a likable kid, our girl", he smirked at her. Peyton smiled up at him before resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know what I'd ever do without you, Lucas Scott", she told him.

"Ditto", Lucas sighed.

 **X**

An hour and a half later, guests had begun to arrive and the party was in full swing. Sawyer was out in the backyard with Lydia and Jamie whilst everybody else was inside. Lucas stood in the kitchen with Nathan, Mouth and Julian as they talked about sports whilst Peyton was getting to know her godsons Davis and Jude, joined by Brooke, Haley and Millie.

"I can't believe how _big_ they've gotten", Peyton cooed over three year old Davis as she bounced him gently on her knee, Davis laughing with enjoyment.

"Uh-huh. Makes 'em even harder to wrestle", Brooke replied as she tried to stop Jude from pulling her hair. "Jude Andrew Baker, if you don't stop pulling Mommy's hair she's really going to lose it!" she huffed. Haley and Millie laughed as Millie took Jude from Brooke in an attempt to settle him down.

"Aw, I can't wait until Marvin and I have kids of our own", she said, kissing the top of Jude's head.

"Oh trust me. You can wait", Brooke warned her.

"So, what are you hoping for this time, Peyton? A boy or another girl?" Haley asked.

"I haven't really thought about it", Peyton smiled. "It would be nice to have a boy though. I know Luke would like that". Lucas suddenly walked into the living room, smiling brightly as he eyed Peyton.

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but; these kids want cake", he told her. The women got up off of the couch as Peyton wandered into the kitchen to get Sawyer's birthday cake ready. Lucas had gathered all of the kids and guests into the living room as Sawyer waited eagerly for her cake. Everyone began to sing Happy Birthday as Peyton carefully carried in the specially made ' _5 Seconds of Summer_ ' cake which read ' _Happy 6_ _th_ _Birthday Sawyer_ ' in pink icing and was topped with six candles. Peyton placed the cake in front of Sawyer before snaking her arm around Lucas's waist as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. The guests finished singing Happy Birthday and Sawyer looked up at her parents for confirmation that she could blow out her candles. "Don't forget to make a wish, squirt", Lucas told her. Sawyer closed her eyes tightly before blowing out the candles with everything she had. Her guests applauded and soon after it was time for her to open her presents. She received a huge stuffed bear from Mouth and Millie, a pink basketball and some brand new school supplies from her Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, a series of books from her Granny Karen, her own fishing rod from her Grandpa Larry and a handmade party dress from her Aunt Brooke and Uncle Julian. In the time it had taken Sawyer to open all of her gifts, no one had noticed that Lucas had disappeared.

"Okay, time for your last present, pretty girl", Peyton grinned before clicking her fingers. Lucas suddenly pushed a purple bike into the room, complete with streamers pouring out of it's handles and a woven white basket on the front. Sawyer instantly shot up out of her seat, running to her new bike.

"Happy Birthday, squirt", Lucas smiled as Sawyer admired her bike. "Do you like it?"

"I love it! Thank you", she squealed kissing her father on the cheek before running back to her mother and hugging her. After a successful party, Millie and Mouth left and the rest of the adults began to unwind as the kids sat out back, closely watched by Jamie.

"She's grown up into such a wonderful little girl. You guys have done good", Haley smiled.

"Did you ever doubt us for a second, Hales?" Lucas joked, raising his eyebrow at her before she playfully slapped him on the knee. "I wish she'd stop growing", he sighed.

"Yeah. Haley feels the same about Jamie, since he's started dating", Nathan smirked.

"He is _twelve years_ old, he is _not_ dating!" Haley said through gritted teeth. The adults laughed together before Sawyer suddenly rushed into the room looking a little flustered.

"Sawyer? Is everything okay, baby?" Peyton asked, sitting forward as Sawyer stood in front of her.

"Why did you and Daddy never tell me about my Grandpa?" she said in a huff.

"Sawyer, what are you talking about?" Lucas intervened. Peyton looked worried. She and Lucas had never explained to Sawyer that Peyton was adopted. To save her innocence, Lucas had simply told her that Peyton was lucky enough to have two mommies and two daddies.

"Grandpa Dan. Jamie says Grandpa Dan did a bad thing to Great Uncle Keith", she told them. Lucas and Peyton turned to each other at a loss for words. "What did he do?".


	7. 99 Times

"Um- we're gonna get going", Brooke said awkwardly as she took hold of Davis's hand. "Happy Birthday, baby Brooke", she ruffled Sawyer's hair as she passed her to leave, closely followed by Julian and Jude who waved awkwardly.

"James Lucas Scott!" Haley bellowed angrily. Jamie ran into the living room shyly, upon seeing his Uncle and Aunt's worried expressions and his mother's angry stare, he knew what was coming. "What did you say to Sawyer?" Haley asked.

"I- I'm sorry! I thought she knew", he apologised shyly.

"Knew what?" Sawyer continued to ask questions. Peyton looked down at her daughter as she patted down her hair.

"Listen, I want you to go upstairs to your room and your Dad and I will be up in a minute", she told her.

"But, Mama-"

"Do as your Mama says, squirt", Lucas cut her off. Sawyer looked at her parents sadly before disappearing upstairs.

"I really am sorry, Uncle Lucas. I didn't mean to cause any trouble", Jamie said quietly. Lucas ruffled his hair gently before wrapping his arm around his shoulders.

"It's okay, buddy. We had to tell her sooner or later", Lucas told him.

"We better get going too", Haley sighed.

"Go and get your sister", Nathan told Jamie before he disappeared to get Lydia.

"I'm really sorry, you two", Haley apologised, hugging Peyton goodbye.

"It's okay, really. Like Luke said; we need to tell her sooner or later", Peyton sighed, giving Haley a small smile before hugging Nathan. It wasn't long before Haley, Nathan and the kids had left and Peyton and Lucas sat on the couch, wondering what their next move should be. "I don't know how she's going to take this, Luke", Peyton said honestly before getting up and beginning to put some balloons in a black sack. "This past month has been such a whirlwind!" she continued, sighing slightly.

"I'll tell her", Lucas suddenly said, resting his elbows on his knees.

"What?" Peyton stopped what she was doing.

"I'm the one who wanted to keep this from her. I should be the one to tell her", he sighed, his knuckles meeting his mouth. Peyton frowned at him before joining him back on the couch.

"Hey", she said softly, forcing his hand within her own. "We _both_ made the decision to keep this from her. But, we knew this day would come. We'll tell her _together_ ", she told him, planting the softest of kisses on his cheek. Lucas nodded as he readied himself. Peyton took his hand and began to lead him upstairs. They entered Sawyer's room quietly as she sat on the end of her bed, playing with the basketball her Uncle Nathan had bought her. Lucas sighed before taking a seat on the edge of the bed whilst Peyton stood by his side, her hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Come here, squirt", Lucas said, patting the empty space on the bed in front of him before Sawyer put down her basketball and shuffled up to her father's side. "You know we love you, right? Your Mom and me", he asked. Sawyer nodded as she looked down at the floor.

"Well, sometimes Moms and Dads don't tell their kids stuff to protect them because they love them _so_ much", Peyton interjected. "And this is one of those times", she sighed. Sawyer looked up at her mother, confused by the conversation yet to come.

"Your Grandpa Dan was a bad man, Sawyer. You remember I told you that?" Lucas asked. Sawyer nodded before Lucas continued. "Well, there was one thing that your Grandpa did that was way worse than the rest of the bad things he did", Lucas tried his hardest to explain.

"What did he do, Daddy?" Sawyer asked. Lucas sighed, wrapping his arm around Sawyer's shoulders as he pulled her into his side.

"When your Great-uncle Keith died- he was- well, he-", Lucas stopped, stumbling over his words. He had never imagined that one day he would have to sit his six year old daughter down and tell her that her grandfather had killed the man that Lucas had looked up to more than anyone in whole wide world. Peyton squeezed his shoulder slightly and his hand suddenly met the top of hers, feeling somewhat stronger than he had before. "He was shot, Sawyer. And it was Grandpa Dan that pulled the trigger", he finally said it. There was an uncomfortable silence for a moment as Sawyer took in this new information before Peyton knelt down in front of her, running her fingers through her daughter's hair.

"Why'd he do it?" Sawyer asked sadly, her eyes a little glossy as she looked at her mother. Peyton sighed, scanning every inch of Sawyer's face.

"Grandpa Dan didn't like your Great-uncle Keith, not like your Daddy and Uncle Nathan like each other. Grandpa Dan was jealous and that made him angry. So angry that he did a very bad thing that he never _ever_ should have done", Peyton tried her best to explain. A few stray tears began to leave Sawyer's eyes as Peyton caught each one with her thumb, wiping them away. "But- before your Grandpa Dan died, he did a lot of good things too. He even saved your Uncle Nathan, remember?" she asked. Sawyer nodded as she sniffed. Peyton smiled softly at her. "Some people do really awful things, Sawyer, but- _some_ find the good in themselves before it's too late. It doesn't make what they did right or better, but it's proof that people _can_ change, and that's pretty amazing", Peyton continued. Sawyer smiled softly at her mother before wrapping her arms around her shoulders. Peyton kissed the side of her head before looking up at Lucas who was staring at the floor. After a moment or two, Peyton and Lucas tucked Sawyer in for bed before returning downstairs to tidy up after the party.

"Why did you do that?" Lucas asked as he finished pulling down a final party banner.

"Do what?" Peyton asked, a confused expression on her face.

"Make Dan out to be some kind of hero", he told her. Peyton sighed.

"Luke. I didn't. I just didn't wanna kill our daughter's faith in humanity", she told him honestly. Lucas angrily threw the party banner into a black sack. "Dan _did_ do some good things before he died, Lucas. If Sawyer wanted the truth then she deserved the _whole_ truth", she huffed. "I won't be the one who kills that sparkle in her eyes. I don't want _anyone_ to be that one", she told him. After waiting a minute or two for Lucas's reply, only to be met with silence, Peyton decided to head to bed, feeling a little angry herself. An hour later, Lucas carefully entered their bedroom where Peyton sat cross-legged on their king-sized bed reading a magazine.

"Hey", he spoke softly. Peyton didn't respond as she continued to read her magazine. Lucas joined her on the bed. "I'm sorry. It's just- it's a difficult subject", he told her. Peyton put her magazine down as she turned to face him.

"I know that, Luke. I wasn't trying to tell you how you should feel about Dan. But I won't paint a picture of hatred for Sawyer", she told him, sighing.

"I know, and I don't want you to", he told her, kissing her on the cheek. "I'm sorry", he spoke softly as he began to kiss her neck. Peyton cupped his jaw in the palm of her hand, lifting his head up so that her lips could find his, kissing him softly. There was suddenly a small knock on their bedroom door.

"Come in", Peyton stopped their kisses to answer. Sawyer slowly entered the room, crawling on to the bed and in between her parents before throwing her arms around her father's shoulders tightly. Lucas hugged her back, raising his eyebrow at Peyton.

"What was that for?" he asked when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry Grandpa Dan didn't love Great-uncle Keith like everyone else did", she said. Peyton could feel herself welling up at her daughter's words. Lucas kissed her hard on her forehead, running his fingers through her hair as he admired her face.

"It's okay, squirt", he gave her a watery smile. Lucas hugged her once more as Peyton watched them lovingly.

"Back to bed before I kick your little butt!" Peyton told her playfully. Sawyer chuckled before kissing her mother on the cheek and scurrying out of the room. "Hmm", Peyton said as she traced lazy circles on Lucas's chest with her finger. "Now, where were we?" she asked seductively. Lucas began planting soft kisses up and down her neck as she lifted her chin up in delight. "Oh! Now I remember", she smiled.


	8. I Will Follow You Into The Dark

Peyton sat up straight in their marital bed, her arms crossed and an annoyed look on her face. Lucas, who laid on his front, sound asleep, suddenly began to open his eyes, giving a tired sigh as he looked up at Peyton.

"Morning", he croaked. Peyton ignored him. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her before sitting up in bed. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"You can have my hospital appointment today", she told him. Lucas gave her a confused look.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"Well, there's gotta be something wrong. Seeing as you'd rather go to sleep than have sex with your _wife_!" she huffed. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as he kissed her softly on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I was so tired", he apologised. Peyton still huffed as she hesitantly kissed him softly on the lips. Peyton swung her legs over the bed as she got up, stretching as she wandered over to her black bathrobe that hung on the door. A small bump was beginning to show across her stomach as she put on her cotton robe.

"I'm gonna go wake Sawyer and get breakfast ready, then you can take her to school", she told Lucas.

"Yeah, about that-", Lucas began as he got out of bed himself. "I texted Haley last night and asked if she'd mind taking Sawyer to school".

"Why?" Peyton asked.

"I'm coming to your appointment with you, Peyton", he told her as-a-matter-of-factly. Peyton smiled sweetly at him before wrapping her arms around his waist and kissing him softly.

"I'm still pissed at you", she said, smirking at him before disappearing into Sawyer's room. Once Haley had picked up Sawyer, Lucas and Peyton began to get ready for their trip to the hospital, which was just a standard check-up to make sure everything was as Peyton's previous doctors had said. Peyton still remained calm about the whole thing, but Lucas had gained a whole new batch of nerves, worrying that their luck may change at any given second.

 **X**

"Well, I'm perfectly happy with everything I have right here", the doctor told them as he smiled confidently. Lucas gave a not-so-subtle sigh of relief as Peyton squeezed his hand slightly. "Although, we'd still like you to come in for regular check-ups. And if you feel any irregular pain, you can reach me on this number", he told them, handing Peyton a small card. Peyton and Lucas said their thanks before leaving the hospital and driving home.

"So, what do you wanna do today, Mrs Scott?" Lucas asked as he drove.

"Well, I'm gonna catch up properly with Haley, but _you're_ going to Tree Hill High to get your old coaching job back", she told him. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously before turning his gaze back to the road.

"Peyton, they probably already have a coach", he told her.

"Oh, they did. But, he was fired two weeks ago", she smirked at him. "Something about being too aggressive- but anyway, my point is, you should go for it!" she told him.

"I don't know, Peyton-"

"Oh c'mon, Luke!" she cut him off. "You haven't written anything new in so long, and I _know_ how much you miss basketball". Lucas sighed softly, thinking as he parked outside of their house. "Look, you'll pretty much have the job the moment you walk through those doors! Who better to coach the Ravens than someone who's coached them before?" Peyton continued to encourage him. A small smile suddenly began to form on Lucas's face before he leaned in to kiss his wife.

"Alright, I'll do it", he told her. Peyton grinned at him before kissing him once more. There was a sudden knock on the car window as Peyton quickly turned around.

"When you guys have done playing tonsil tennis, I'd really love a cup of coffee", Haley grinned at them both. Peyton and Lucas chuckled before Peyton kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Good luck. Not that you'll need it", she told him before getting out of the car and following Haley into the house.

"So, I'm guessing he's going for it? Seeing as he drove off", Haley asked. Peyton nodded as she handed her a cup of coffee. Haley smiled brightly as she took a sip of her coffee, Peyton joining her at the table. "That's great. You know, the Ravens haven't won a game since Skills left", she told her.

"Well, that's all about to change", Peyton smiled confidently, taking a sip of her own drink.

"So, how did it go at the hospital?" Haley asked.

"Good. Everything's coming up normal so far. I just wish Luke would stop worrying", she sighed.

"You know he's not going to", Haley chuckled. Peyton chuckled with her.

"I know, it's just the hardest part of this whole thing", Peyton sighed once more. Haley sighed herself, taking Peyton's hand within her own.

"Just wait until the hormones really start to kick in, then you'll forget all about it", she joked. Peyton smiled warmly at her, squeezing her hand slightly.

 **X**

Six weeks quickly passed by and all was going well for the little Sawyer-Scott family. Lucas had gotten his old job back coaching the Ravens and Peyton and the baby were both doing good. At sixteen weeks, Peyton's stomach had tripled in size, thanks to her small frame, and she had found herself having to waddle around the house. One hot afternoon, Peyton waddled through the living room where she found one of Sawyer's toys laying in the middle of the floor. Peyton used everything she had to try and bend down and pick the toy up but her fingers could barely reach the floor. She then tried parting her legs and squatting slightly but it was no use, yet she continued to try, beads of sweat pouring from her forehead.

"Whoa! Hey, let me get that", Lucas rushed to her side, helping her up and sitting her on the couch before picking up the toy and throwing it in Sawyer's toy box.

"You know I could've got that", Peyton huffed.

"Sure you could", Lucas smiled, kissing the top of her head. "Listen, Sawyer's waiting in the car so I'm gonna drop her off at school and head to work. Brooke said she'd call in in about an hour, are you gonna be okay?" he asked.

"Luke, I'll be fine, go!" she chuckled. Lucas bent down and kissed her full on the mouth.

"Mmm, I love you", he spoke softly.

"I love you too", she replied before Lucas rushed off. After a blissful moment of silence, Peyton sighed contently to herself. "Well", she said, rubbing her bump. "I don't know about you, kid, but I want waffles", she chuckled to herself before pulling herself up from the couch. All of a sudden, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Peyton whimpered slightly, pressing her hand firmly against her stomach. She suddenly felt another sharp pain, this one much worse than the last as she fell to her hands and knees, wailing in pain. She reached out for her cell phone that was on the couch with every bit of energy she had. When she finally reached it, she dialled Brooke's number as quickly as she could.

"Hey, P. Scott! I was just on my way over and-", Brooke was quickly cut off by Peyton's wails of agony. "Peyton? Peyton! What's wrong? What is it?" she panicked.

"I don't know! I- I think it's the baby", Peyton cried. "I need- I need you to take me to the hospital"

"Okay, I'm on my way", Brooke told her. Peyton hung up the phone, slamming her cell phone to the floor as she cried. Meanwhile, Brooke had called Lucas on her way over to the house, telling him to meet them at the hospital. It wasn't long before Brooke arrived and she and Peyton made their way to the hospital.

 **X**

Lucas ran through the hospital doors as fast as he could, coming to an abrupt halt as he reached the receptionists desk.

"I'm- I'm looking for Peyton Scott, I'm her husband", he told the receptionist as he tried to catch his breath.

"Luke", he suddenly heard Brooke's voice. He spun on his heel to see her standing in the corridor. Without hesitation, he ran towards her.

"Brooke! What happened? Where is she?" he asked.

"I- I don't know", she replied shakily. "She called me when I was on my way over, she said- she said she was feeling pain in her- in her stomach".

"What have the doctors said?" he asked further questions.

"Nothing yet. They're checking her over", Brooke told him. At that moment, Peyton's doctor stepped out of a nearby room, instantly taking Lucas's attention.

"Is Peyton okay? Can I see her? What about the baby?" Lucas asked, his eyes becoming glossy as a million different scenarios ran through his mind.

"Lucas, it's okay, you can relax", the doctor spoke softly. "Peyton was experiencing something called Braxton Hicks contractions".

" _Braxton Hicks_? What is that?" Lucas asked.

"It's completely common in pregnancy. It causes labour-like contractions and even some women barely feel them. But, because of Peyton's previous condition, they were unfortunately a lot more painful for her, but, she's okay now", the doctor smiled softly.

"Can I see her?" Lucas asked. The doctor nodded.

"Better yet; you can take her home. But, she needs to take it easy, Mr Scott", the doctor told him.

"Okay. Thank you", Lucas told him. The doctor gave him a slight nod before disappearing down the hall.

"Listen, I'm gonna head back to your place and clean up a little for you guys", Brooke told him.

"Brooke, you don't have to do that", Lucas told her.

"No, I want to", she smiled softly. Lucas pulled her into him for a hug, sighing softly before letting her go and heading in to see Peyton. She sat on the edge of her hospital bed, dangling her legs as she stared at the ceiling.

"Hey", he said softly, doing a good job of covering up his previous panic.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Brooke called", he told her as he walked towards her. "C'mon; let's get you home", he said, wrapping his arm around her waist and helping her down from the bed before leading her out of the room.


	9. I Won't Disagree

**This chapter may come across as a little raunchy. Not graphically raunchy though! You have been warned.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Lucas asked, raising his eyebrow at Peyton who sat at the kitchen table.

"I'm eating waffles", she told him, lifting a fork full of food to her mouth. Lucas sighed before picking up Peyton's plate of waffles. "And what are _you_ doing?" she asked grumpily.

"I'm taking this upstairs, where you can eat it. In _bed_ ", he told her, smirking slightly.

"Luke", Peyton groaned. "There was no bleeding, no major crisis and no car crash this time. I think I'll be fine", she told him, sitting sideways on her chair so she could see him.

"The doctor said you need to take it easy, Peyton", Lucas fought back.

"Yeah, but, somehow I don't think he meant that I have to stay in bed all day", she raised her eyebrow at him. Suddenly, Sawyer rushed into the kitchen, sitting at the table before staring at her mother.

"Mama, why aren't you in bed?" she asked.

"Good morning to you too!" Peyton said as she lifted herself out of her chair. "Anyone would think you guys want this Mama outta the way", she said, taking her waffles from Lucas and waddling up the stairs. Lucas gave Sawyer a high five before grabbing a plate of waffles from the kitchen counter and placing them in front of her.

" _Hormones_ ", Sawyer rolled her eyes before tucking into her breakfast. Lucas chuckled before helping himself to his own breakfast. Later that afternoon, Lucas returned home from work with a bouquet of white lilies for Peyton, who he expected to be wandering around the house. He instead found her laid up in bed, drawing something in her lap.

"Aw, Luke!" she awed as Lucas presented her with the flowers he had bought. "They're beautiful", she smiled, kissing him full on the mouth.

"I thought you'd be climbing the walls by now", he chuckled as he got comfy beside her.

"Hmm I was. But then I decided to draw something instead", she told him, showing him her unfinished art. In one section, she had drawn she and Lucas sitting by the wheel of her Comet, with a speech bubble that pointed towards Lucas which read; " _You're gonna be an amazing Mom_ ". In a second section, she had drawn Lucas laying across the couch, playing with a very young Sawyer as Peyton stood in the background watching them lovingly. And in a final third section, she had begun to lightly sketch her latest sonogram. Lucas smiled warmly at Peyton's work.

"This is amazing, Peyton. It's great to see you drawing again. You haven't done it in a while", he told her as he got up to wander around the room. Peyton suddenly began to smirk at him, setting her drawing to one side as she used all the energy she could muster into crawling on all fours to the end of their bed.

"You know what _else_ I haven't done in a while-?" she said suggestively as she grinned up at him. Lucas chuckled as he stood in front of her. Peyton sat up straight on her knees as she grabbed his tie, pulling him down to her level and kissing him full and passionately on the lips. Lucas began to go down with Peyton as she laid back on the bed, her breathing heavy with excitement as she began to softly kiss his neck. Suddenly, Lucas shot up from his previous position, sitting on the side of the bed as Peyton looked at him puzzled.

"Sorry, Peyton, I just- I've been working all day and I just wanna have a shower and relax", he told her before making a quick exit. Peyton huffed as she sat up on their bed, grabbing her drawing and picking up where she left off. An hour later, Lucas returned to their bedroom where Peyton had just finished her drawing. He began searching through their wardrobe for something to wear so that he could change out of the towel that he wore around his waist whilst Peyton stared at him. As if he could feel her eyes burning into his back, Lucas turned to face her. "Everything okay?" he asked.

"You're repulsed by me. Aren't you?" she said.

" _What_?" Lucas spoke. Peyton sighed.

"It's okay, Luke, I get it! I wouldn't wanna have sex with me right now either!" she huffed.

"Whoa, hey", he said, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her. "You could _never_ repulse me. You're beautiful, Peyton", he smiled softly at her, cupping her jaw in the palm of his hand.

"Then why won't you have sex with me?" she pouted. Lucas remained silent for a moment before sighing himself.

"I was just tired", he said quietly.

"You're _always_ tired, Luke! I have been trying to seduce you for _weeks_ and still _nothing_!" she fought. Lucas remained silent, staring at the floor awkwardly. "Okay, hear me out; my hormones? They're _crazy_ right now. One minute, I'm laughing. Then? I'm crying. After that? I'm angry as hell. And occasionally? I get turned on! It's weird and it's normal but I just _need_ you, Luke. Please", she said, her hands on his bare shoulders as she practically begged him. Lucas looked deep into her eyes as he sighed gently.

"I- I can't", he told her quietly.

"Why the hell not?" she rose her voice. Lucas sighed angrily as he got up and began to pace around the room.

"You'll think I'm being stupid!" he admitted. Peyton lifted herself off of the bed and waddled towards him, taking his hand within her own.

"Lucas. Just tell me!" she told him. Lucas sighed once more before looking down at her.

"Okay! Okay. I- I'm scared of hurting the baby", he finally admitted. Peyton's eyes widened in surprise at the revelation. "Don't give me that look, okay?" he told her.

"Luke, we had sex when I was pregnant with Sawyer and it was never a problem then", she spoke softly.

"No we didn't", he told her. Peyton opened her mouth about to reply when she suddenly became lost in her thoughts. He was right. They had _never_ had sex when she was pregnant with Sawyer. In fact, Lucas used to insist that he felt weird about the whole thing due to Peyton's condition. Peyton sighed softly.

"Luke, you can't hurt the baby", she told him.

"How do you know that?" he asked, his voice shrill.

"I've read about this kind of stuff, Luke. Do you think I'd still wanna do it if it could harm the baby?" she asked. Lucas shook his head in defeat. Peyton chuckled softly as she caressed his jawline with her fingertips. "You're a real sweetheart, you know that?" she told him, kissing him softly on the cheek before the pair shared a warm embrace.

 **X**

The next day, Lucas had let Peyton spend the day with Brooke, despite his worries. That same afternoon, Brooke dropped Peyton off back at home. She entered the house to the overwhelming smell of strawberries. All of the lights in the house had been dimmed as she cautiously wandered through the hall. "Luke?" she called.

"I'm up here", she heard him call from upstairs. Lucas stood in front of their spare bedroom as Peyton reached the top of the stairs.

"Lucas Scott, what are you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

"I've got a surprise for you", he smiled softly at her, before taking hold of the door knob of their spare room. Peyton smiled at him before he began to open the door. The walls had been freshly painted a pastel yellow colour, Sawyer's old crib sat calmly by the window, joined by Peyton's old rocking chair. It was like walking into Sawyer's room as a baby all over again as Peyton admired the furniture and the bears all around.

"Lucas", she said breathlessly. "It's beautiful", she continued, tears beginning to rim her eyes.

"That's not all", he said, leaving the room and heading to their bedroom. Peyton followed him to find the bed had been covered in rose petals, and her old _The Cure_ record was playing quietly.

"What is all of this?" she asked, in awe of her wonderful surprises.

"Well, Sawyer's having a slumber party with her Aunt Haley and Uncle Nathan, and you _know_ how much I like making out with you to _The Cure_ ", he smirked.

"Lucas Eugene Scott", she said, beginning to sob a little.

"No, no, no, no, no", Lucas said hurriedly, rushing to her and caressing her upper arms. "No tears, Mrs Scott", he said softly, wiping her tears away.

"Oh, don't worry, they're happy tears", she gave him a watery smile before placing her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into her for a kiss. Lucas shut the door behind them and the couple made their way over to the bed.


	10. Having My Baby

As the months quickly passed by, Peyton's stomach tripled in size and became too much for her small frame to handle. At thirty weeks, she found herself not having an ounce of energy to get herself dressed in a morning and remained in her PJs all day. Lucas had arranged for her to have home visits from the doctor so that she wouldn't have to travel.

"You're doing really well, Peyton", her doctor smiled as she felt around Peyton's bump. Peyton and Lucas shared a smile before Lucas took Peyton's hand within his own before kissing it softly. "I bet you're finding it awful being bed bound most of the time", the doctor continued, taking out a stethoscope and placing it against Peyton's bare stomach.

"Oh it's not so bad. I can waddle down the stairs every so often", Peyton chuckled lightly.

"Well, it won't be long now", the doctor smiled, listening to her stethoscope. "That's a nice healthy heartbeat", she smiled once more. "Would you like to know the sex?"

"What? You know it?" Lucas asked. The doctor nodded.

"We have it down on file. We do normally mention it at your sonograms but since we've been having regular check-ups it can be difficult to remember", she told them. Peyton and Lucas shared a look before Peyton turned to face the doctor.

"I think it'll be a nice surprise", Peyton told her. The doctor nodded before putting all of her equipment away and preparing to leave. "Well, this will hopefully be the last time I see you before we deliver your baby", she told Peyton confidently.

"I can't wait", Peyton grinned.

"I'll show you out", Lucas smiled softly before leading the doctor downstairs. He soon returned to Peyton's side, kissing her on top of the head before pulling into him, placing his palm lovingly against her bump. "I'm so happy things are different this time", he sighed contently. Peyton sighed contently back at him, placing her hand on top of his.

"I'm kinda nervous", she told him honestly. Lucas waited silently for her to explain. "Last time we were here we were so concerned with how everything was gonna pan out because of my condition, now? I have to think about a normal pregnancy and what signs to look out for when I go into labour and honestly? I have no idea what to expect", she told him. Lucas chuckled softly as he kissed the top of her head.

"You're gonna be fine, Peyton", he told her confidently.

"That's easy for you to say! You don't have to give birth! To a _person_!" she told him. Lucas chuckled once more.

"Why don't you talk to Haley?" he suggested. Peyton stayed silent for a moment as she began to think.

"That's actually not a bad idea", she smiled. "Call her for me?" she said, batting her eyelashes at him. Lucas shook his head, smirking before kissing her on the lips.

"I'll go call her now", he said, getting up off of the bed and disappearing down stairs.

"Love you!" Peyton called after him.

 **X**

Later that afternoon, there was a small knock on Peyton's bedroom door.

"Come in", she called. The door began to open to reveal Haley who strutted into the room and sat next to Peyton on the bed.

"Wow, well, look at you", she smiled brightly.

"I know. I'm huge", Peyton said. The women chuckled together for a moment before Haley laid on her side to face Peyton.

"So, Luke said you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" she asked. Peyton sighed quickly before laying on her own side to face Haley in return.

"I'm freaking out, Hales", she told her.

"About what?" Haley asked.

"About having a baby!" Peyton replied. Haley's expression became confused.

"But- you've had a baby before", she said.

"Not _naturally_ ", Peyton explained.

" _Ohhhh_!" Haley suddenly understood what Peyton was getting at.

"I don't know how bad this is gonna hurt, I don't know what signs are good and what signs are bad, I don't know what drugs to ask for, hell, I'm not even sure I'll know when my waters have broken!" Peyton ranted. Haley couldn't help but chuckle.

"Trust me; you'll _know_ when they've broken", she told her, still chuckling. Peyton still looked nervous as she began to chew her nails. "Look, it's not as gruesome as you think. Sure, it hurts like hell! But, there's stuff that can help. An epidural is great pain relief! And the doctors and nurses are the ones who look out for any bad signs so don't worry, okay? It's normal to be scared, Peyton, but you're gonna be okay", Haley told her, smiling as she took Peyton's hand within her own. Peyton smiled warmly at her, mouthing the words 'thank you'. Peyton and Haley caught up for a while whilst Lucas was at work before the school day was about to be over and Haley had to pick up Lydia and Jamie. " _Shoot_ , is that the time? I gotta go", she said, giving Peyton a quick kiss on the cheek. "Remember what I said and you know where I am if you need me", she called as she scurried down the stairs. Haley bumped right into Lucas as she left the house, running towards her car.

"Everything okay, Hales?" Lucas called after her.

"Oh, I just forgot about my kids", she shouted casually as she got in the car. Lucas chuckled. "World's best mom right here!" she called out of the window as she drove away. As soon as Lucas got into the house, he made his way upstairs, handing Peyton a brown paper bag as he sat on the bed beside her.

"Hey, you", he said, kissing her.

"Hey. If this is a blueberry muffin I'm gonna be the happiest wifey in this whole town!" she grinned, opening her treat excitedly before pulling out a muffin. "Lucas Scott, you _do_ know how to please a woman", she smiled, taking a bite out of her muffin. Lucas chuckled.

"You're welcome", he told her. As soon as she had finished her snack, Peyton gave Lucas a soft peck on the lips before getting herself comfortable by his side, with his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Where's Sawyer?" she asked.

"She's having a slumber party at Lucy's tonight, remember?" he told her. Peyton pinched her brow.

"Sure, right. God, I wish I could spend more time with her. She's probably gonna start asking who the strange fat lady who sleeps in her Mama's bed is", she huffed. Lucas couldn't help but chuckle as he began to play with her hair.

"Well, tomorrows Saturday so you'll have the whole day with her", he told her. "But, just take it easy, okay?"

"Luke, I can barely get to the bathroom, I think I've got the whole 'taking it easy' thing covered", she chuckled, kissing him full on the lips. Peyton sighed contently as she began to gently caress her growing bump. "So, what are you hoping for?" she suddenly asked.

"Well, a _baby_ would be nice", he joked before Peyton playfully slapped his upper thigh.

"You know what I mean! Boy or girl?" she asked.

"Hmm. I think I'd like a boy", he told her.

"Really?" she asked. Lucas nodded as he began to day dream.

"I could take him out on the river court, teach him how to play basketball, how to fix a car", he said.

"Well, you can do that with Sawyer too", she told him.

"I know, I know. But it'd just be different with a son", he sighed contently. "What about you?"

"I think I'd like another girl", she told him. "Sawyer would love to have a sister, and I'd love to go through having a baby girl all over again".

"Yeah", Lucas sighed once more. "I'm more concerned for when she grows up", he told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Boyfriends, prom night, broken hearts- it's gonna drive me _insane_ ", he told her honestly. Peyton chuckled.

"Well, luckily for you, I'm gonna be there to reign in the crazy", she grinned at him.

"Yeah. I _am_ pretty lucky", he said, kissing her softly.


	11. I Loved Her First

Later that night, Lucas laid in bed with Peyton by his side. She was fast asleep as she laid her head against his bare chest, her arm draped over his shoulder as she slept with a faint smile on her face. Lucas became sleepier and sleepier, his arm wrapped firmly around his wife as he silently stared at the framed picture they kept by their bedside. In the picture, Peyton stood tall and beautiful with a proud grin plastered across her face, her arms wrapped around Lucas's waist as he lifted a four-year-old Sawyer high above his head. He grinned brightly up at her as she laughed excitedly. As Lucas continued to admire the photograph, he began to slowly drift off to sleep, thinking about the conversation he and Peyton had had earlier that day.

 **~X~**

 _"_ _Excited to get back to school?" Lucas asked at the breakfast table as sixteen-year-old Sawyer ate a bowl of cereal._

 _"_ _It's just another school term, Dad", she half laughed. "But, sure, I guess. It'll be cool to see everyone again", she smiled brightly as she lifted her bowl to her lips so she could drink the leftover milk. "Ouch!" she yelped as her mother flicked her on the back of the head._

 _"_ _That's what you get for slurping out of your bowl like that. Animal", Peyton smirked as she joined her family at the breakfast table. Their ten-year-old son began to slurp out of his bowl before Peyton flicked him on the back of the head also._

 _"_ _Jackson Keith Scott, what have I told you about copying your sister's bad habits?" she said._

 _"_ _Not to?" Jackson replied, a cheeky grin plastered across his face._

 _"_ _Mmhhmm", Peyton replied, taking a bite out of her French toast. Lucas chuckled as he ruffled his son's hair._

 _"_ _I'm gonna go get ready for school", Sawyer suddenly said as she got up to leave the table._

 _"_ _Hey, do you want me to drop you off?" Lucas offered._

 _"_ _Um, no- it's okay. I'm gonna catch the bus", she told him nervously. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her before she disappeared upstairs. Lucas finished his own breakfast before going upstairs himself to get ready for work. He returned downstairs to find Sawyer sat on the couch, putting on her makeup using a small compact mirror. She wore a rather tight black tank top and a denim mini skirt that he most certainly did not approve of._

 _"_ _Um, go upstairs and change", he told her._

 _"_ _What?" she said as she stopped applying her lipstick._

 _"_ _You are not going to school dressed like that", he told her sternly._

 _"_ _Oh, c'mon, Dad! It's not like you can see my ass or anything!" she fought. Lucas pinched his brow in frustration._

 _"_ _Sawyer, I don't care. Go and change. Now!" Lucas began to lose his temper. Sawyer tried to find the words to fight back before giving up in a huff and running back up the stairs. Lucas checked his watch for the time as he sighed. "Jackson! Hurry your butt up, we're gonna be late!" he called as he grabbed his car keys._

 _"_ _Hey, what's up with Sawyer?" Peyton asked as she walked into the living room._

 _"_ _I told her to go and change. If you'd have seen the mini skirt she was wearing, you would have had a heart attack. I know I nearly did", he explained. Peyton sighed as she shook her head._

 _"_ _I'm sure I wore shorter skirts when I was her age", she said._

 _"_ _Maybe so. But you're my wife. My daughter does_ _ **not**_ _wear skirts like that", he fought._

 _"_ _Okay, okay! For what it's worth? I agree", she said, kissing him softly on the lips._

 _"_ _Dad! I'm ready!" Jackson called from the hallway._

 _"_ _I better get going", he told Peyton as he turned to leave._

 _"_ _Hey", Peyton said, stopping him in his tracks as he turned to look at her. "I kinda like you, you know that?" Lucas smiled as he chuckled a little._

 _"_ _Yeah. You're kinda growing on me too", he smirked before leaving._

 ** _X_**

 _Lucas had finished his lunch break early and had begun to make his way back into the gym of Tree Hill High. As he entered, he heard a strange noise in the seemingly empty room. A noise, he could have sworn was someone shushing. "Hello?" he dared to speak. There was a moment of silence before he heard a small thud, coming from behind the bleachers. Lucas cautiously began to head towards the bleachers. What he found made him wish he had taken more time with his lunch. Sawyer stood in the small space with her back firmly pressed against the wall as she nervously clung on to Dwayne Miller, one of Lucas's players, and a whole year older than Sawyer._

 _"_ _Daddy", Sawyer spoke._

 _"_ _Get to class", Lucas said, rather calmly._

 _"_ _But, Dad-"_

 _"_ _Now!" he cut her off, his voice echoing through the gym. Sawyer scurried past him and out of the gym as Dwayne began to follow. "Not you", Lucas stopped him. "You can run some training drills and then you can join me in detention at the end of the day", he continued, staring at the student angrily._

 _"_ _Coach Scott, I-", Dwayne attempted to speak._

 _"_ _Drills", Lucas said simply before leaving the gym himself. Lucas spent the rest of the school day alone in his office, thinking about what he had witnessed only mere hours before. Lucas had been dreading this day since the very moment Sawyer was born. He knew she would start dating at some point, and he knew he should have been more prepared, but this was a boy Lucas knew all too well and the thought of his daughter getting hurt was just too much for him to bear. There was a sudden knock at his door, pulling him away from his thoughts as he looked up to see Dwayne standing in the door way._

 _"_ _I'm here for detention, Coach", he said._

 _"_ _Sit", Lucas said simply, pushing out the chair on the other side of his desk with his foot under the table. Dwayne took the seat opposite him cautiously as he looked anywhere but at Lucas. "So, um- what do you want me to do, Coach? Lines? Drills?" he dared to speak. Lucas suddenly began to chuckle._

 _"_ _No. That's the kind of detention your Coach would give you. This is a_ _ **father's**_ _detention", he explained. "You're gonna keep your filthy, womanizing hands away from Sawyer", he began._

 _"_ _Coach, listen-", Dwayne attempted to interrupt before Lucas held his hand up to shush him._

 _"_ _No,_ _ **you**_ _listen. You will stay away from my daughter or I will kick you off of this team quicker than you could ever imagine", Lucas told him seriously._

 _"_ _Listen, Mr Scott-"_

 _"_ _Do I make myself clear?" Lucas cut him off._

 _"_ _Crystal", Dwayne replied. Lucas gave him a slight nod before sitting back in his chair._

 _"_ _Now get out of my sight", Lucas told him. Dwayne slowly got out of his seat before leaving the room._

 ** _X_**

 _After taking a few hours to himself in his office, Lucas began to make his way home, wishing he had spent longer away when he arrived home to find Sawyer violently sobbing on the couch._

 _"_ _How could you!" she wailed at her father as she sat up._

 _"_ _What?" Lucas replied._

 _"_ _Dwayne called me and told me what you did!" she wailed more at him._

 _"_ _I did what was best for you, Sawyer. There are plenty of other boys you can date", he told her._

 _"_ _I don't want to date_ _ **other**_ _boys! I love Dwayne!" she fought. Lucas pinched the skin between his eyebrows, trying not to lose his temper._

 _"_ _You don't love him, Sawyer. The guys nothing but trouble!" he fought back._

 _"_ _How would you know?" Sawyer questioned._

 _"_ _Because he reminds me of your Uncle Nathan", he told her. Sawyer's violent sobbing came to a slow stop as she looked confused._

 _"_ _How is that a bad thing? Uncle Nathan's great!" she said._

 _"_ _Yeah? Well, he didn't used to be", Lucas told her. Sawyer remained confused before Lucas sighed and sat down beside her. "Before your Uncle Nathan started dating Aunt Haley, he dated your Mom". Sawyer's eyes widened at the revelation._

 _"_ _Uncle Nathan dated_ _ **Mom**_ _?" she asked in astonishment. Lucas nodded. "Ew", she shuddered at the thought._

 _"_ _And he was a complete **jackass**_ _to her! He fought with her all the time, he used her, he snuck around behind her back- he even cheated on her with Aunt Brooke once!" Lucas explained._

 _"_ _Aunt Brooke? Wow", Sawyer scrunched up her face._

 _"_ _My point is- your Uncle Nathan was a bad guy back then, and so is Dwayne", Lucas concluded his argument._

 _"_ _But- Uncle Nathan changed when he started dating Aunt Haley, right?" Sawyer asked. Lucas raised his eyebrow at her suspiciously before nodding. "Well, who says I'm not Dwayne's Aunt Haley?" she questioned._

 _"_ _Sawyer-", Lucas attempted to speak._

 _"_ _I love him, Daddy!" she fought, raising her voice once more._

 _"_ _Sawyer, you're too young, you don't even know what love is!" Lucas began to become frustrated. Sawyer suddenly shot up out of her seat._

 _"_ _You fell in love with Mom when you were_ _ **fourteen**_ _!" she yelled at her father._

 _"_ _That was different!" Lucas fought back._

 _"_ _The only difference is_ _ **I'm**_ _not gonna be a dumbass and date a bunch of Brookes and Lindsays only to realize I made a mistake!" Sawyer said suddenly in the heat of the moment. Lucas sat at a loss for words, a hurt expression plastered across his face. The front door suddenly sounded and Jackson waltzed into the living room closely followed by Peyton. "Dad. I didn't mean-", Sawyer began to speak._

 _"_ _Go to your room", Lucas replied emotionless._

 _"_ _Daddy. I'm sorry", Sawyer began to cry as her father refused to look at her. Peyton looked between her daughter and husband, confused by what was going on._

 _"_ _Okay, I don't know what this is about but, Sawyer- I think you should go upstairs", Peyton told her. Sawyer wiped her eyes before disappearing up the stairs. "You too, monkey", Peyton said, ruffling Jackson's hair before, he too, went up the stairs. "Now, what the hell was that all about?" Peyton asked as she sat down beside Lucas._

 _"_ _I caught Sawyer with one of the guys on the team behind the bleachers at school today", he sighed._

 _"_ _What?" Peyton said. Lucas nodded._

 _"_ _I put him in detention and told him that if he went anywhere near Sawyer again I'd kick him off the team", he told her honestly._

 _"_ _Luke", Peyton sighed._

 _"_ _I know! But- he's a bad guy, Peyton. Trust me on this", he begged her. Peyton caressed his jawline with the palm of her hand._

 _"_ _I trust you", she told him. "So, what happened here?"_

 _"_ _The jerk told her what happened and she flipped out at me. I tried to explain but she wasn't having any of it. She said that she wasn't going to be the 'dumbass' that I was in high school", he sighed sadly._

 _"_ _Hey. You weren't a dumbass. It just took a while", she smiled softly at him. "And if anyone was a dumbass in high school? That was totally me", she chuckled kissing him softly on the cheek. "I'll go talk to Sawyer", she said softly before getting up and going downstairs._

 ** _X_**

 _Later that night, Lucas laid up in bed reading a book when Peyton joined him moments later. "Okay, so, don't freak out-", she began, "but, I spoke to Sawyer and she's gonna carry on dating this guy"._

 _"_ _What?" Lucas said, slamming his book shut as he sighed._

 _"_ _Listen to me, Luke- if we keep her from seeing this guy, she's just gonna want to see him_ _ **more**_ _. We all have to make mistakes to learn from them, Lucas", she told him. Lucas sighed as he gave in, kissing her softly on the cheek before wrapping his arms around her. A few months passed by as Sawyer continued to date Dwayne, much to Lucas's dislike. Until one late night, Sawyer returned home from a school dance in floods of tears as she ran straight upstairs to her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Peyton was about to get up off the couch before Lucas stopped her._

 _"_ _I'll go", he told her before getting up and wandering upstairs. He knocked on her bedroom door quietly before daring to enter. He found Sawyer laying across her bed on her stomach, her face buried deep in her pillow. Lucas sat on the edge of her bed as he began to gently rub her back. "Hey, what happened?" he asked. Sawyer slowly sat up and looked at her father, her mascara ran down her face as she sniffed._

 _"_ _You were right, Daddy. You were right about everything", she sobbed. Lucas waited for her to explain. "I caught Dwayne making out with Stacey Jones in the locker room", she told him, her sobs becoming more aggressive. Lucas wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders as he pulled her into him for a hug. "I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, Dad", she sniffed. Lucas sighed._

 _"_ _And I'm sorry I was right, squirt. But, one day- you're gonna meet a guy who's gonna love you so, so much and when that day comes? He's gonna be one hell of a lucky guy", he told her kissing the top of her head. "But, he's never gonna love you as much as I do", he chuckled. Sawyer wrapped her arms around her father's waist, squeezing him tightly._

 _"_ _I love you, Dad", she told him._

 _"_ _I love you too, baby girl", he replied._

 **~X~**

Lucas awoke from his dream to the sound of six-year-old Sawyer opening their bedroom door.

"I had a bad dream", she said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Get over here, squirt", Lucas said quietly, inviting her to get into bed with her parents. Sawyer crawled into the bed and got herself comfy in the curve of Lucas's stomach. Lucas kissed the top of her head softly before falling back to sleep with a faint smile on his face. And in that moment, Lucas decided that maybe having a teenage daughter wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

 **A/N: Since there were a few fantasy episodes in OTH (like Luke's 1940s dream), I thought I'd write a fantasy chapter :) hope y'all enjoyed it!**


	12. Headlights On Dark Roads - Part I

Peyton woke up early the next morning and managed to waddle downstairs as she began to plan a day of fun for her and Sawyer. Since Peyton had gotten bigger, she had spent most of her time in bed; drawing, reading, doing whatever she could to stop herself from going insane. Meanwhile, Sawyer had spent her time going to school and when she wasn't at school she would be in front of the TV or spending time with her Aunts.

"Mama?" Sawyer said sleepily as she wandered into the living room, rubbing her eyes. Peyton sat on all fours going through a box of DVDs.

"Morning, you", she grinned at her daughter.

"What are you doing?" Sawyer asked.

"Come here", Peyton said, shifting her weight on to her behind as she sat down on the floor. Sawyer walked over to her before sitting down in the space between Peyton's legs. "I thought we could have a movie day", Peyton told her, kissing the top of her head as Sawyer began to go through the box of movies. "And we can make popcorn and eat chocolate and stay in our PJs all day. What do you think?" she asked.

"Can we watch _Tangled_?" Sawyer grinned up excitedly at her mother. Peyton chuckled.

"Sure", she said. Peyton and Sawyer had already gotten halfway through their first movie when Lucas awoke and rushed downstairs.

"Oh thank god!" he said, catching his breath. "I didn't know where you were", he told Peyton, kissing the top of her head.

"Well, I can't waddle far", she smiled sweetly. Lucas walked over to the over side of the couch where Sawyer sat and sat on the arm beside her, kissing the top of her head.

"So, what's all this?" he asked.

"Shh, Daddy! We're watching Rapunzel!" Sawyer told him, her eyes glued to the screen.

"We're having a girly day", Peyton chuckled softly.

"Ah, I see", Lucas spoke in hushed tones. Lucas picked up his cell phone and began to dial before pressing it against his ear.

"Who are you calling so early?" Peyton asked.

"Well, the last time I checked, I'm not a girl", he chuckled. "Just calling to see if Nathan wants to hang out today, give you and Sawyer the place to yourselves", he winked before disappearing into the kitchen. Peyton got herself comfortable with her daughter by her side as she sang along to the movie's ' _I See the Light_ '. As the credits for _Tangled_ began to roll, Peyton told Sawyer it was time to break for breakfast and proceeded to make them some waffles. "Well, looks like I'm stuck here for the day", Lucas said, walking into the living room as Peyton and Sawyer finished their waffles.

"What happened? Is Nathan busy?" Peyton asked as she lifted herself off of the couch and began to shuffle into the kitchen with her empty plate. Lucas followed.

"Yeah. He's taking Jamie to Myrtle Beach for the day", he told her.

"Didn't he ask you to tag along?" Peyton asked further.

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then _why_ aren't you going?" Peyton cut him off, raising her eyebrow at him.

"Peyton, it's like a two-hour drive away! What if something happens?" he said. Peyton sighed as she stared deeply into her husband's eyes. Gosh, how she loved that man, even though his constant worrying would drive her up the wall.

"Luke, I'll be fine. I've got ten weeks left", she smiled softly at him, cupping his jaw in the palm of her hand. "Go. Have fun. We'll be okay", she said, kissing him softly before disappearing into the living room. An hour later, Nathan had picked Lucas up and the guys headed to Myrtle Beach, leaving Peyton and Sawyer to enjoy their day together.

"Can we watch this one next, Mama?" Sawyer asked as she lifted up a DVD. Peyton nodded happily before Sawyer excitedly began to swap the discs in the DVD player. Suddenly, Peyton's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hey, P. Scott", Brooke spoke.

"Hey", Peyton smiled. "What's up, Brooke?"

"Word on the street is you're having a girl's day in", she said, Peyton could hear her smirking.

"Lucas called you, didn't he?" Peyton asked. Brooke was silent for a moment as Peyton raised her eyebrow.

"Okay! He did, but-"

"I don't need babysitting, y'know! I'm a grown woman and I've been pregnant before", Peyton cut her off, half laughing.

"Hey! I know that. Anyway, I just wanted to muscle in on your girly plans since I'm normally surrounded by boys! Besides- Julian took the twins to visit his mom and I am _so_ bored!" Brooke told her. Peyton chuckled.

"Sure, come on over", she said.

"I've just gotta run some errands and I'll be right there", Brooke said.

"Okay", Peyton chuckled. "See you soon", she said as she hung up. "Looks like Aunt Brooke's gonna be joining us", Peyton told Sawyer.

"Yay! Can we bake her some cookies? Aunt Brooke _loves_ cookies!" Sawyer grinned. Peyton thought for a moment- maybe the stress of baking wasn't such a great idea. But, the look on her daughter's face melted her heart, and besides, what harm could a little baking do? Peyton nodded before Sawyer ran into the kitchen excitedly, followed slowly by Peyton. With Peyton's supervision, Sawyer began to make her cookie dough, grabbing the salt for the finishing touch.

"Make sure you use just a pinch", she told her, as she chuckled to herself, remembering the time she had put a handful of salt in a batch of cookies she had once made for Lucas. A short moment later, Sawyer's cookies were ready to be put in the oven before the two got themselves comfortable back on the couch and continued to watch their movie. A few minutes later, the oven timer began to sound and Peyton lifted herself off of the couch and shuffled into the kitchen, leaving Sawyer to watch the movie. She, admittedly, felt a little more stiff than usual but she had put it down to being sat on the couch for the first time in a while. She turned the oven off and placed an oven mitt over her hand before preparing herself to bend over and open the oven. Before Peyton could even touch the tray of cookies she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her lower abdomen before water gushed out from between her legs. "What the-", she stopped, as her knees slammed against the floor. She soon found herself hunched over as she wondered what she should do next. The sharp pain she had felt had disappeared and reappeared in a matter of minutes and she realized that these were contractions. With her cell phone in the living room, Peyton knew she had no choice but to call Sawyer for help. "Sawyer, honey? Could you bring Mama her cell phone?" she called. In a matter of seconds, Sawyer ambled into the kitchen with Peyton's cell phone only to find her mother on all fours in a puddle on the kitchen floor.

"Mama? Are you okay?" she asked, a clear look of worry plastered across her face.

"Hey- hey, I'm okay. Don't you worry", Peyton panted, managing to raise one arm in order to take Sawyer's hand. "I think your baby brother or sister is going to make an appearance", she continued to try and reassure Sawyer, but failed as the look of worry on the young girl's face intensified.

"Should I make Daddy come home?" she asked, her eyes becoming glossy and Peyton began to huff and puff. Peyton shook her head.

"Listen to me, sweetie- I'm gonna call your Aunt Brooke so she can come and take me to the hospital, and then she can call your Dad, okay?" she told her. Sawyer nodded as she gave Peyton her cell phone. Peyton dialled Brooke's number as quickly as possible and began to explain to her that she was in labour. Within six minutes, Brooke arrived and began to help Peyton into her car before returning for Sawyer.

"Hey, pretty girl. You're gonna come to the hospital with me and your Mom, okay?" Brooke told her. Sawyer nodded silently. Brooke scooped Sawyer up into her arms, kissing her repeatedly on the cheek before rushing out to the car and heading to the hospital. A half hour later, Brooke and Sawyer waited impatiently outside of Peyton's room at the hospital before a doctor emerged and declared that they were welcome to see Peyton. "Hey. So, what did the doctor say? What's going on?" Brooke asked.

"Well, I'm definitely in labour, but they reckon it's going to be a slow process", Peyton explained. "I'm not even close to being fully dilated"

"What does ' _dilated_ ' mean?" Sawyer suddenly asked. Brooke and Peyton shared a look before Peyton smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I'll tell you when you're old enough", she winked. "I need you to call Luke for me", she told Brooke. Brooke nodded before taking out her cell phone and dialling Lucas's number. There was no answer as the dialling tone continued to ring before Brooke hung up and decided to try Nathan's cell instead. There was no answer from Nathan either.

"No one's picking up!" Brooke told her.

"It's okay. I've gotta feeling this is gonna take a while. Could you keep trying?" Peyton asked. Brooke nodded as she sat on the edge of Peyton's bed. Little did the women know that the reason Lucas and Nathan hadn't answered was because both of their cell phones laid in the middle of the road, nearby a car that had been flipped over on its side...


	13. Headlights On Dark Roads - Part II

* _Four hours earlier…_ *

"Nathan's here", Lucas said as he walked into the living room to say goodbye to his family. He kissed Sawyer on top of her head as she mumbled 'bye, Daddy', completely transfixed by the TV. Lucas chuckled as he walked over to Peyton and kissed her softly on the forehead. "Call me if anything happens", he told her. Peyton mouthed the words 'I will', before taking hold of his t-shirt and pulling him down to her so she could kiss him full on the mouth. "I'll see you later", he smiled warmly.

"Have fun!" Peyton called after him as he left the house. Nathan and Jamie sat waiting in the car as Nathan had his arm hanging out of his open window.

"Hey, shot gun", Lucas said as he opened the passenger door where Jamie was sat.

"Told you", Nathan chuckled.

"What? But, Uncle Lucas, I was here first", Jamie fought.

"Yeah, but, I'm your cool, fun Uncle who let you share some of his dashingly good looks", Lucas winked before Jamie huffed and got out of the car and sat in the back seat whilst Lucas got into the passenger seat. As Nathan began to drive, Lucas took out his cell phone and began to dial before putting the phone to his ear.

"Hey, Luke", Brooke answered.

"Hey, Brooke. How are ya?" Lucas asked.

"I'm _bored_ out of my mind! But I'm good", Brooke answered sweetly. Lucas chuckled.

"Actually, that's good because I need you to do something for me", he told her.

"Go on", she replied suspiciously.

"I'm heading to Myrtle Beach for the day with Nathan and Jamie, and Peyton's home alone with Sawyer watching some movies, so I was wondering if-"

"If I wouldn't mind checking in on her?" Brooke finished his sentence for him.

"Well, yeah", Lucas half laughed.

"Sure, I could do with some girl time", she told him.

"Thanks, Brooke", Lucas said.

"Don't mention it", she replied before hanging up. Lucas put his phone back in his pocket before going through some CDs that Nathan kept in the car.

"Nate. _Taylor Swift_? Really?" Lucas mocked him.

"Hey! That's Lydia's!" Nathan defended himself. "So, you still worrying about Peyton?" he asked. Lucas sighed.

"Yes and no", Lucas told him. Nathan gave him a quick sceptical look before looking back at the road ahead of them. "I mean, the whole pregnancy's been fine so far, but, I just can't help but get this gut feeling that somethings gonna go wrong", he admitted.

"Aunt Peyton's gonna be fine, Uncle Lucas, _and_ the baby too", Jamie interrupted, one ear phone out of his ear so he could listen in.

"Thanks, J-Man", Lucas gave a breathy chuckle.

"The kid's right, Luke. I think if you guys had something to be worried about, it would've shown itself by now", Nathan told him. As the brothers continued to talk, the car hit a quick speed bump which caused Jamie to drop his cell phone under his father's seat. He began to reach for the phone but was restricted by his safety belt. Jamie quickly unbuckled the belt and bent over with his arm fully under the chair, frantically searching for his phone. "I mean, apart from the Braxton hicks thing, everything's been okay, right? I just don't think-", Lucas had stopped listening to Nathan as he looked out in front of him. A car driving on the wrong side of the road sped towards them.

"Nathan! Look out!" Lucas yelled. Nathan's eyes met with the road as he tried the swerve around the car that came toward them. Unfortunately, there wasn't enough time and the oncoming car hit them just enough for the car to roll off of the road.

 **X**

Everything was a blur as Lucas slowly opened his eyes. He could feel gravity pulling him down on his left side as he was strapped to his chair only by his safety belt. As his sight finally came into focus, he could hear a faint ringing sound, and realized that it was his cell phone. He looked down at Nathan, whose side of the car laid flat against the floor. His window had shattered and he was unconscious with a painful-looking gash on his forehead.

"Nate", Lucas coughed. "Nathan", he spoke again, as he reached down to touch his brother ever so slightly. When he didn't respond, Lucas began to struggle out of his safety belt. His neck and back ached as he managed to get free and lean against the side of Nathan's seat. It was at that moment that he saw Jamie, who was wedged between the back seats and the driver's seat with his arm crushed underneath it. He too was unconscious. "Jamie? Jamie!" Lucas spoke, but had no response. All of a sudden, Nathan began to cough and Lucas returned to the front of the car.

"Luke? Luke! Is Jamie okay?" Nathan asked as he regained consciousness.

"I- I don't know. I need to get you both out of here", Lucas told him.

"T-Take Jamie first. Please", Nathan pleaded. Lucas didn't know what to tell him. He didn't want to risk upsetting Nathan more but he had no choice. The driver's seat had collapsed over Jamie's arm and Lucas knew it would be impossible to move him without help.

"Nathan, I- I can't. His arms stuck", he told him.

"What do you mean his arms stuck?" Nathan asked as he winced in pain, unbuckling his own safety belt.

"It's- the seat. The seats on top of his arm, Nathan", he told him. Nathan began to panic as he tried to move, but failed as he fell back on his side. "Nathan, you're gonna have to trust me here", Lucas told him as he lifted himself up out of his own broken window until he was on top of the turned over car. "Grab my hand", he said, holding out his arm so Nathan could take it. Nathan looked at him for a moment before wrapping his hand tightly around Lucas's wrist. Lucas began to lift him up with all the strength he could muster before reaching for Nathan's other arm, which was cut up pretty badly, and lifting him out of the car. Lucas jumped down from the car carefully, before helping Nathan down. Nathan slowly fell to the floor, fighting for his breath as he began to panic over Jamie. "Okay, Nathan- listen to me. I'm gonna go find my cell and call for help. Do **not** move", Lucas told him before wandering into the road. The car that had hit them had also flipped over, but the car was empty. Lucas spotted his cell phone not too far away from the other car and he ran over to it. He was relieved to see that it hadn't broken as he quickly dialled 911. After calling the emergency services, he quickly returned to Nathan, who sat sobbing quietly on the floor. "I'm gonna go check on him, okay?" Lucas tried to speak to him. All Nathan could do was nod as Lucas climbed back on top of the car and leaned in as much as he needed too so that he could reach Jamie. He pressed two fingers firmly against Jamie's jaw as he checked for a pulse. He was delighted when he could feel small thumps under his fingertips. "Jamie? Jamie. I need you to wake up for me", he spoke softly. Jamie suddenly took a deep breath as his eyes snapped open.

"What happened? Where am I? Where's my Dad?" he asked repeatedly, tears soon gushing from his eyes as he panicked.

"Jamie, I need you to calm down, buddy, okay? Your Dad's fine, we had an accident", Lucas told him as calmly as possible.

"My arm hurts, Uncle Lucas. I can't- I can't move it", Jamie sobbed.

"I know, buddy, but, listen- I need you to stay still until the paramedics and the firemen get here, okay?" Lucas told him. Jamie nodded as he sniffled.

"Jamie!" Nathan called from outside.

"Dad!" Jamie called back.

"Everything's gonna be fine, son. I promise", Nathan told him.

"Dad!" Jamie began to wail. Lucas suddenly heard sirens in the distance as he stayed with Jamie. The sirens came to an abrupt stop as Lucas heard a few voices and some car doors slamming shut.

"What happened?" he heard a man's voice from outside the car.

"We- we- we were just driving and some lunatic was on the wrong side of the road! My son- he's stuck in the car- you've gotta help him!" Nathan told him.

"Okay, we're gonna need to take a look at your injuries too, we'll get the fire department to take care of your son", the man told him. All of a sudden, Lucas felt a hand on the back of his thigh as he turned to see a fireman.

"Hey there, were you in the crash too?" he asked.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the one who called", Lucas explained as he got out and sat on top of the car.

"Okay, I'm gonna need you to go and get yourself checked out by the paramedics", he told him.

"Uncle Lucas!" Jamie called. Lucas popped his head back into the car. "Don't leave me", he cried.

"Listen to me, Jamie. I'm gonna be right here, but, the firemen need to get you out of the car, buddy, okay?" Lucas told him. Jamie nodded before Lucas sat up and jumped down from the car.

"Hey, champ. Can you tell me your name?" The fireman asked as he got into the car to see how badly Jamie was stuck.

"Jamie", he replied quietly, blinking slowly.

"Okay, Jamie, I'm gonna need you to try and stay awake for me, okay? We're gonna get you out of here real soon", the fireman reassured him. A half hour passed by as Lucas waited patiently by the ambulance where Nathan was being checked over. As Jamie was pulled from the car, Nathan stepped out of the ambulance, his arm heavily wrapped in gauze and the gash on his forehead had been stitched up.

"Jamie? Jamie!" Nathan called, running towards his son. The paramedics soon crowded around an unconscious Jamie and lifted him on to a mobile bed so they could get him into the ambulance. Nathan quickly followed as Lucas stayed by the ambulance, waiting for everyone to get in so that he could join them.

 **X**

The ambulance quickly arrived at Tree Hill Hospital where the paramedics rushed Jamie indoors, quickly followed by Nathan.

"Hey, Mr Scott?" a nearby paramedic spoke to Lucas. "You were in the crash too, right?" he asked. Lucas nodded, showing no clear emotion as he watched his nephew being wheeled down the hall. "Okay, we're gonna need to check you over", he told him, taking Lucas inside. After discovering he had suffered from whiplash, a mild concussion and being given the all clear, Lucas wandered out into the hall, wondering what his next move should be when all of a sudden, he heard a familiar voice.

"Luke?" the voice said. Lucas turned to see Brooke rushing towards him. She looked at Lucas's dirty and torn shirt, confused by his appearance. "What's going on?" she asked.

"There was an accident. Jamie's hurt pretty badly", he told her.

"Oh my god, is he gonna be okay?" Brooke asked, her hand meeting her mouth in a mixture of shock and worry.

"I- I don't know", Lucas sighed sadly. After a mere moment of silence, as he thought about how he was going to call and tell Haley, Lucas suddenly realised something. "Wait, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"Oh boy. There's no easy way to say this", Brooke said nervously.

"Brooke. What is it?" he asked.

"Peyton went into labour", she spat it out.

" _What_?" Lucas spoke. "Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?" he threw questions at her.

"She's fine, the doctor says she's in slow labour so it could take a while. If you go to the reception, they'll give you her room number. I'm gonna call Haley", she told him. Lucas gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hall to the reception desk.


	14. You Remind Me Of You

* _Two hours earlier_ *

" **HOLY COW**! This _really_ , _really_ **HURTS**!" Peyton yelped out in pain as she crushed Brooke's hand. "Why did no one tell me this hurts so bad?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"It's kind of common knowledge, Peyton", Brooke told her. Peyton shot a wicked glance in her direction before sucking on the gas and air pipe.

"Have- have you gotten hold of Lucas yet?" Peyton huffed.

"I've been trying but he's not picking up", Brooke told her nervously.

"Oh, god! Where is he? I need him here, Brooke", she told her, slowing down into small sobs.

"I know, honey, I'm sure he'll be here soon. I'm gonna go out and try and call him again", Brooke replied as she hastily left the room and dialled Lucas's number once more. "Lucas Scott, you better get your ass to this hospital! I do **not** want my tombstone to read 'here lies Brooke. She was murdered by her _best friend_ '!" she shouted at his answer machine before hanging up. Brooke strutted down the hallway to where Julian sat in a waiting room with the twins and Sawyer. "Hey, how are the kids?" she asked.

"Bored out of their minds", Julian told her has he got up and kissed her on the forehead. "How's Peyton?"

"Oh, she's hanging in there", Brooke said sarcastically.

"Look, Sawyer keeps asking questions and I don't know what to tell her so I'm gonna take the kids for ice cream, okay?" he suggested. Brooke nodded before Julian gave her a soft kiss on the lips. She then went over to the twins and hugged them both simultaneously, smothering their cheeks in kisses before making her way towards Sawyer.

"Aunt Brooke, is Mama gonna be okay?" she asked. Brooke smiled softly as she shifted Sawyer's hair out of her face.

"Your Mama's gonna be fine, pretty girl", she told her confidently, kissing her on the top of her head before returning to Peyton, who had been re-joined by her midwife. "What's going on?" Brooke asked as she returned to Peyton's bedside.

"It shouldn't be long now", the midwife told her.

"Brooke", Peyton said breathlessly. "Did- did you talk to Lucas?" she asked. Brooke shook her head. Peyton groaned. "I can't do this without him, Brooke. I want him to be here for this", she cried. Brooke wrapped her arm firmly around Peyton's shoulders as she began to pat her forehead gently with a cold compress.

"I know. He'll be here, P. Scott. I know he will", she told her. Another hour passed as Peyton writhed around in pain, huffing and puffing on her gas and air pipe as Brooke wiped the sweat away from her forehead.

"Will- Will you try calling Lucas again?" Peyton asked breathlessly. Brooke nodded before kissing Peyton's hand and leaving the room. She wandered down the long and winding corridors as she began to dial Lucas's number for what felt like the hundredth time and as she pressed the phone to her ear, she could suddenly hear a phone ringing at the exact same time in the distance. She turned quickly to see Lucas standing at the other end of the corridor.

"Luke?" she said. Lucas turned as Brooke began running towards him as quick as she could, but upon reaching him, she could see that his t-shirt had a tear in the shoulder, he was covered in debris and looked a little battered and bruised. "What's going on?" she asked, completely forgetting about Peyton for a moment as she watched the lost expression on Lucas's face.

"There was an accident. Jamie's hurt pretty badly", he told her quietly. Brooke could feel her heart sink in her chest at his words.

"Oh my god, is he gonna be okay?" she asked nervously.

"I- I don't know", he told her, his eyes becoming glossy. The pair stayed silent for a moment as Brooke thought about Jamie and wondered whether he was going to be okay or not. "Wait, what are you doing here?" Lucas suddenly asked. Brooke quickly remembered Peyton.

"Oh boy. There's no easy way to say this", she told him.

"Brooke. What is it?" he asked quite sternly. Brooke decided that she'd better approach this like ripping off a band-aid.

"Peyton went into labour", she spat it out.

" _What_?" Lucas spoke. "Is she okay? What happened? Where is she?" he threw his questions at her.

"She's fine, the doctor says she's in slow labour so it could take a while. If you go to the reception, they'll give you her room number. I'm gonna call Haley", she told him. Lucas gave her a quick peck on the cheek before running down the hall to the reception desk. Before even approaching the reception desk, Lucas found himself running back to Brooke.

"Let me know how Jamie is", he told her before running back down the hall, not giving her a chance to respond.

 **X**

In the delivery room, Peyton continued to huff and puff, her gas and air pipe held tightly in her right hand as she sobbed.

"It's going to be alright, Peyton. I need you to try and relax for me, okay?" The midwife spoke as she crouched down at the foot of the bed. "You're almost fully dilated".

"I can't do this without my husband!" Peyton cried. All of a sudden, as if by magic, Lucas burst through the door and was by her side in a matter of seconds. "Luke!" she sobbed. Lucas kissed her forehead hard, holding her left hand in his as tight as possible.

"It's okay now. I'm here", he told her soothingly.

"What happened?" Peyton asked breathlessly. "Your head-", she said, staring at the bruise that had begun to form on Lucas's forehead.

"Don't worry about that now, okay?" he told her, kissing her forehead once more.

"Okay, Peyton. We're ready for you to start pushing now, honey", the midwife told her. Peyton gave Lucas a scared look before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"You can do this, Peyton", he told her. Peyton nodded as she squeezed his hand slightly.

"Okay, after three, I want you to push as hard as you can for me, okay?" the midwife spoke. Peyton nodded as she readied herself. "Okay. One- two- three! Push, Peyton!". Peyton shut her eyes as tight as she could as she gave everything she had into pushing. Her chin pressed down into her chest as she sat forward, groaning in pain as she crushed Lucas's hand.

"C'mon, Peyton! You're doing so great!" Lucas encouraged her. Suddenly, Peyton slammed back on to the bed, fighting for her breath as she stopped pushing.

"I- I can't do this, Luke. I can't push anymore, I really can't", she sobbed.

"Hey", Lucas said, lifting her chin up to face him. "I know you can do this, because, I can't save you from this, Peyton. This one's all on you", he told her, kissing her softly. Peyton sobbed quietly as she looked at him helplessly. And as she stared into the depths of his ocean blue eyes that stared back at her with so much love, she knew in her heart that she _could_ do this.

"Ready to try again, sweetie?" the midwife asked. Peyton nodded as she readied herself once more and continued to push. She yelped out in pain, holding on to Lucas for dear life as she used all the energy she had.

"I can the see the head!" The midwife told them. With his head right beside hers, Lucas spoke softly in her ear.

"You're so amazing. You're doing so great. Just keep going, Peyton". And as Lucas continued to speak softly to her, all of a sudden, all surrounding noise had been drowned out as a beautiful cry filled the room. The midwife suddenly held up a tiny baby who continued to cry.

"Congratulations on your new baby boy", the midwife smiled softly.

"A _boy_?" Peyton said breathlessly. The midwife nodded before taking the tiny boy to be cleaned up.

"We have a boy, Peyton", Lucas grinned proudly, half laughing as he kissed Peyton's forehead.

"You've got your son, Lucas Scott", she sniffed.

"Here he is", the midwife interrupted as she handed a small blue bundle to Peyton carefully. Peyton looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms. His hair was tufty and a dirty blonde colour like hers. She reached into his blanket so that she could find his tiny hand and hold it within her own. She slowly bent down and placed the softest of kisses on his forehead as Lucas gently brushed his hand across the top of his head. All of a sudden, the little boy began to slowly open his eyes to show the brightest of blue, just like his father's.

"You are so beautiful", Peyton spoke softly.

"I'm so proud of you", Lucas told her as he kissed her gently on the lips. Lucas and Peyton spent two hours admiring their new-born son before the midwife returned to take him to the nursery so that Peyton could rest. Peyton sighed lovingly as she left with her little boy. "How are you feeling?" Lucas asked as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm in a little bit of pain, but I guess that's normal after giving birth, right?" she said confidently. Lucas smiled brightly at her before kissing her full on the mouth. "So, you wanted a boy. Any name ideas?" she asked. Lucas took a moment to think before the perfect name popped into his head.

"How about Jackson? Jackson Keith" he suggested.

" _Jackson Keith Scott_. I love it, Luke", she smiled warmly, kissing him once more. As their embrace came to an end, Lucas suddenly noticed something worrying out of the corner of his eye as Peyton whimpered slightly. A patch of blood had suddenly begun to form on the sheet that covered Peyton. She suddenly yelped out in pain as Lucas panicked, staring at the patch of blood.

"Luke? Luke, what is it?" Peyton asked in hurried tones.

"Peyton. You're- you're bleeding", he said.

"What? What's wrong with me?" she began to panic. "What's happening?" she asked before crying out in pain, feeling a stabbing sensation in her lower abdomen. Lucas quickly ran to the door of the room and swung it open.

" **Help**! I need a doctor in here!", he cried out into the corridor before looking back at Peyton, who laid on her side, crying in agony as the patch of blood doubled in size.


	15. Fix You

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as three nurses and a doctor rushed into the room a began to crowd around Peyton as Lucas stood in the corner of the room, watching on helplessly, Peyton's earlier yelps of pain beginning to fade as she fought to stay awake. The nurses began to wheel her out of the room as Lucas followed them, standing in the corridor as they continued to wheel Peyton further and further away from him.

"Mr Scott?" he heard a voice faintly speaking, though he didn't respond. "Mr Scott", the voice spoke again. Lucas turned his head to the side to find a nurse standing beside him as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"W-what's happening?" Lucas snapped himself out of his daze.

"We're afraid Peyton's haemorrhaging, so we need to take her into surgery so we can try and stop the bleeding in her womb", the nurse told him. Lucas stared at the wall in front of him for a moment before gathering his thoughts more clearly.

"And- and what if you can't? Stop the bleeding?" he asked. The nurse sighed as she struggled to answer his question.

"We're going to do everything we possibly can to help her, Mr Scott", she told him. Lucas sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. The nurse watched him sympathetically for a moment. "Why don't you go and get yourself some coffee and take a seat in the waiting room? I promise I'll let you know if anything happens", she suggested. Lucas gave her a small nod before taking a deep breath and wandering down the hall to the nearest waiting room.

 **X**

Lucas sat by himself for what felt like forever. His full cup of coffee had gone cold in his hands as he sat there, staring emotionless at a wall as he listened to the various things happening around him. He had heard paramedics rushing past him, and talking in rushed tones about something Lucas couldn't quite understand, but he gathered someone had been hurt badly in some sort of accident. He had listened to the sound of a woman crying in a nearby private room. By the sound of her hysterical cries of anguish, Lucas had guessed that something awful had had happened to someone she loved. As he directed his gaze elsewhere, he suddenly caught a glimpse of a happy couple strutting down the hall towards the nearest exit. The woman held a new-born child in her arms as the man beside her wrapped his arm around her shoulders firmly. And as he watched them leave, Lucas couldn't help but feel angry. He wanted, more than anything, for that to be him and Peyton leaving with their new-born son. Happy, healthy and safe.

"Luke?" he suddenly heard a familiar voice. He turned to his side to see Haley taking a seat beside him, and he suddenly remembered the accident that had happened earlier that day.

"How's Jamie?" he asked suddenly. Haley sighed as she furrowed her brow.

"He's still unconscious and his arms in pretty bad shape, but the doctors are confident he's gonna be okay. Nathan's in there with him now", Haley told him. Lucas nodded, looking relieved that his nephew was out of harm's way. "Brooke told me about Peyton. Did everything go okay?" she asked. Lucas wanted to be able to tell her that his wife had given birth to a beautiful baby boy with no complications whatsoever, and the fact that he couldn't only added fuel to the fire that burned inside of him. He shook his head slowly as his eyes met the floor.

"The birth was- was fine. _Everything_ was fine. And then- she just started bleeding and crying and they just- they just took her away from me so quickly, I-", he stopped, swallowing the lump that had begun to form in his throat. Haley sat in silence, not sure of what to say as she watched her best friend beginning to rock slightly in his seat. "This is all my fault", Lucas said, in almost a whisper.

" _What_?" Haley spoke.

"If I'd have just put my foot down. If I'd have fought harder for her to just stop this before-"

"Then you wouldn't be _you_ ", Haley cut him off. Lucas turned his gaze to Haley at her words. "Everything was going so great, Luke. How were you supposed to know something like this would happen?" she asked. Lucas searched for the words to respond but failed. "Peyton's beaten this before. She can do it again- she's strong, Luke", she tried to comfort him. Lucas sighed as his eyes fell back to the floor.

" _God_ , I hope you're right", he told her. The pair sat in silence for a moment as Lucas continued to stare at the floor.

"So, how's the baby?" Haley finally asked. Lucas gave a small breathy laugh as he began to grin a little.

"He's great", he told her.

" _He_?" Haley asked. Lucas nodded. "So, I've got a nephew, huh? Congratulations, Luke", she said warmly, rubbing his back gently. "Can I meet him?" she suddenly asked. Lucas knew this was Haley's way of trying to take his mind off of current events, and he wasn't going to be the one to tell her no. He nodded before he and Haley got up and began to walk down the hall towards the nursery. When they arrived, one of the nurses wrapped Jackson Scott up in a blue blanket before bringing him out to Lucas. He held him gently in his arms as he bent down to kiss his forehead. The little boy slept soundly in his father's arms as Lucas looked down on him lovingly before looking up at Haley.

"You wanna hold him?" he asked. Haley nodded, smiling brightly before Lucas carefully placed Jackson in her arms.

"Hey, little Jack", Haley smiled down at him as she rocked him gently. "He looks like you, Luke", she smiled up at him. Lucas smiled back at her, sighing.

"He's got Peyton's chin. And her hair", he said quietly as he watched Haley with his son. Haley watched Lucas as he stared sadly at his child before reaching out and taking a hold of his arm.

"It's gonna be okay, Luke", she told him. Suddenly, footsteps hurried behind them as Lucas turned to see the nurse he had spoken with earlier.

"Hey, Mr Scott, do you mind if I have a word?" she asked, her eyes shifting from him to Haley.

"Oh, it's okay, she's family", he told her. The nurse gave a quick nod before clearing her throat.

"Peyton's just come out of surgery. They were able to stop the bleeding but, we'd like to keep a close eye on her for the next twenty-four hours. It's all up to her now", she told him.

"Is she awake? Can I see her?" Lucas asked.

"She's still unconscious at the moment, but you're more than welcome to sit with her. Just, hold her hand and keep talking to her", she smiled softly.

"Thank you", Lucas said before the nurse strutted back down the corridor. Lucas looked back at Haley with Jackson, searching for confirmation that he could go and be with Peyton.

"Go, we'll be okay here. I'll bring him to you", she told him. Lucas smiled softly at her before jogging down the corridor towards Peyton's room. He rushed into the room just as the doctors were leaving. They smiled at him sympathetically as he passed them, making his way towards Peyton. She lay flat on her back, her face quite pale with a cannula in her nostrils. Lucas sat in the seat beside her, taking her hand within his own as he kissed it softly. And after a moment, he thought about what the nurse had suggested earlier and tried to find the words to speak.

"I never thought we'd be here again", he told her. "I was in a coma once and then you were after Sawyer was born. We were even then, Peyton. You're not allowed to do this to me again", he half laughed. He looked up at her sleeping face as his eyes became glossy, sniffing as he began to run his fingers through her hair. "I need to see those big green eyes, Peyton. I need you to do that for me", he pleaded. Peyton remained motionless as Lucas allowed his head to drop on the side of her bed. Suddenly, he heard the door open before lifting his head up to see who it was.

"Haley told me what happened", Brooke said quietly as she stood in the doorway. Lucas gave her a small nod before looking back at Peyton. "I know this is bad timing, Luke, but- Julian's with Sawyer in the waiting room and she's asking a lot of questions. We're running out of things to tell her", she told him. Lucas sighed as he began to run his fingers through Peyton's hair once more.

"I'm going to take Sawyer to meet her little brother and when I get back? I want you to wake up", he spoke softly as he got out of his seat and kissed her on the forehead. "Stay with her?" he asked Brooke.

"Of course", Brooke told him.


	16. Sleeping To Dream

"Daddy", Sawyer said joyfully, jumping out of her seat and running towards Lucas before wrapping her arms tightly around his legs. Lucas winced silently, still sore from his accident, as he patted her softly on the head. "Where's Mama? Can I see her?" Sawyer asked, looking up at her father. Lucas sighed as his eyes met with Julian and Brooke, who both looked at him sympathetically. Lucas sighed before patting Sawyer on the back and leading her to sit down with him. Brooke and Julian shifted awkwardly as they allowed Lucas to sit with Sawyer alone.

"You remember we told you when you were born that your Mom got really sick?" he said. Sawyer nodded slowly, her eyes glued to her father's as she listened intently. "Well, I'm afraid she got sick again, baby", he sighed, struggling to find the words to explain.

"C- can I see her?" she stuttered. Lucas sighed once more as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Not just yet. There's a couple of things I've gotta explain to you first", he told her. Sawyer nodded as Lucas began to explain, in the best way that he could, what had happened to Peyton, without taking away her innocence.

"Is Mama gonna be okay?" Sawyer questioned. Lucas pinched the skin between his eyebrows, as if he was trying to pull out some sort of sentence that would make sense.

"The doctors and nurses are taking really good care of her, but your Mom's gotta fight too. And she _will_ , because she's strong", he told her. Sawyer looked down sadly at her knees before Lucas lifted her chin back up to look at him. "Just like you", he smiled softly at her. Sawyer wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as he kissed the top of her head. After a moment, Lucas spotted Haley walking towards them, holding Jackson snuggly in her arms. "Hey, there's someone I want you to meet", he told Sawyer as he kissed the top of her head once more. Lucas stood up to meet Haley, taking the small blue bundle from her arms before sitting back down next to Sawyer. "This, is your little brother Jackson", he told her. Sawyer looked at the baby boy in awe as she softly traced her finger across his hairline.

"Wow", she said quietly. Lucas smiled softly at his daughter as she watched over his son.

"You wanna hold him?" he asked. Sawyer nodded eagerly before sitting up straight and preparing herself to hold her baby brother. Lucas placed Jackson carefully in Sawyer's arms, supporting his head for her as she admired him.

"Listen, I'm gonna go check in on Nathan and Jamie, but, I'll be back soon", Haley told Lucas. Lucas gave her a small nod before she disappeared.

 **X**

Two days quickly passed by and Peyton was still in her coma. Lucas sat by her bedside one late afternoon, holding her hand as he rested his chin on the bed.

"Mr Scott?" he heard a voice. Lucas turned to see one of the nurses from the maternity ward. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to let you know that we're happy for you to take Jackson home today", she smiled softly at him. Lucas grinned brightly, but only for a moment before he realised, he would be taking his son home alone.

"Thank you", he smiled softly at the nurse before she left. He sighed as he turned back to face Peyton. He kissed the top of her hand before running his fingers through her hair. "I'll be right back", he whispered as he got up, kissing her forehead before leaving the room. Brooke had been waiting for Lucas in a nearby waiting room, something she had done for the past few days out of worry, whilst Julian had offered to take care of Sawyer.

"Hey, any news?" she asked eagerly. Lucas shook his head slowly before sighing. "What's wrong?" Brooke asked.

"They said Jackson's ready to go home", he told her.

"Luke, that's great", Brooke smiled brightly as she hugged him. She suddenly broke off their embrace as she realised he wasn't as thrilled as she was. Lucas sighed once more as he looked her in the eyes.

"I know you're already taking care of Sawyer but, do you think you've got room for one more?" he asked.

"Luke, I-"

"Please, Brooke. I just want to stay with Peyton in case anything changes, but I don't want Jackson staying here too", he cut her off. Brooke sighed before nodding. Lucas hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Brooke", he said quietly.

"Don't mention it", she smiled softly at him.

"I'll just let the nurse know. She's got a bag of stuff for him that Peyton-", he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"I know", Brooke spoke softly as she rubbed his shoulder. A half hour later, after seeing Brooke off with Jackson, Lucas returned to Peyton's bedside, taking her hand back within his own.

"So, the nurse said Jackson could go home today, but, you probably already heard that", he told her, but she remained still as he scanned her face, desperate for some sort of sign that she was ready to pull through this. "He's gonna be staying with Brooke and Julian. Sawyer's already there", he stopped as his eyes became glossy and he began to feel an overwhelming lump in his throat. "I know you thought I could do this, but- I can't, Peyton", he allowed his tears to fall freely. "I can't do this without you. We're supposed to be in this together. So, I need you to wake up, Peyton. Not just for me, but- but, for our children. Our gorgeous little girl and our beautiful baby boy", he sobbed as he looked up at her for some sort of response. "They need you too, Peyton. Please", he begged, his head slowly meeting the edge of her bed.

"Lucas", a familiar voice sounded from behind him. Lucas turned quickly to find his mother standing in the doorway. Unable to speak, Lucas continued to sob as Karen rushed over to him, holding him in her arms as he allowed himself to rid himself of all emotions he had been feeling within the last seventy-six hours. Karen was at a loss for words as she held her son, who she hadn't seen this broken up since his Uncle Keith had died. "C'mon. Let's go get some coffee", she told him, wrapping her arm around his waist as he got up and she began to lead him out of the room. Lucas began to walk towards the hospitals cafeteria before Karen stopped him in his tracks. "No, we're getting you out of this place", she told him.

"Mom, I can't. Peyton-"

"Will still be here when we get back. The doctor will call if anything happens", his mother cut in. Lucas gave in to his mother's demands and the pair found a nearby café where Karen bought her son a sandwich and a cup of coffee. The pair sat in silence as Lucas finished his food.

"So, how did you-?" Lucas spoke.

"Haley called", Karen told him. Lucas nodded as he looked down at himself.

"I'm sorry it wasn't me, I just-", he stopped, unable to finish his sentence.

"It's okay", his mother said, placing her hand on top of his. "Look, I'm not going to make you talk about anything you don't want to, but, I would like to meet my grandson", she smiled softly at him. Lucas smiled back at her, nodding before the pair got in the car and began to make their way to Brooke's house. Once they were there, Lucas took Jackson out of his crib as Sawyer sat telling her Nanny Karen all about her school. "Oh, Lucas. He's beautiful", Karen awed as Lucas placed Jackson in her arms. "He looks exactly like you did when you were born", she said as she smiled down at her grandson. Lucas sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Hey, Sawyer, do you mind if I talk to your Daddy for a moment?" Karen asked. Sawyer shook her head before disappearing upstairs. Karen got up and placed Jackson back in his crib. "Don't you think it's time you took the two of them home?" Karen asked.

"I can't, Mom. I'm spending so much time at the hospital. I wanna be there in case anything changes", he explained.

"I get that, Lucas. But, you're surrounded by people who love and care about you. We're here to help you, honey", she told him as she sat back down in her seat. Lucas continued to run his fingers through his hair.

"I can't do this, Mom!" he raised his voice emotionally. Karen stood up from her seat and walked over to stand in front of her son.

"Listen to me, Lucas; I _know_ that this is hard, but, your kids need their Dad", she told him, taking a hold of his upper arms. "Last time it was just you. This time? Your kids are without a mom right now. They need you, Lucas. And you need them", she told him as he began to sob. Karen forced him into her for a hug as his body shuddered with grief. "Peyton's tough, Lucas. You know that. Everything's going to be okay", she told him softly as she held him tightly.

 **X**

A while later, Brooke and Sawyer walked down the stairs to find that Lucas had packed all of Jackson's things and most of Sawyer's too.

"What's going on, Luke?" Brooke asked. Lucas smiled softly at her before his eyes met his daughter's.

"Go and pack your things, squirt. We're going home", he told her. Sawyer smiled brightly before running back up the stairs.

"I'm gonna miss having her around. It was nice not being the only girl in the house", Brooke sighed dramatically. Lucas chuckled as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Thank you, Brooke", he told her as he kissed the top of her head.

"You know I'll always be here for you and Peyton, Luke", she told him.


	17. It's Only Life

"Sawyer! Your butt better be ready in the next five minutes! I'm gonna be late!" Lucas called up the stairs as he rocked a restless Jackson in his arms. "C'mon, little man. Can you be quiet for Daddy?" he spoke softly as his son continued to scream.

"Lucas, why don't you let me take care of the kids so you can go?" his mother offered as she took Jackson from him, shushing him soothingly as his cries became softer. Lucas watched her calming down his son, completely bewildered by the sight as his son soon drifted off to sleep.

"I never thought I'd see the day my own son wouldn't like me", he half laughed.

"Don't be silly, Lucas. He just-"

"Misses his Mom", Lucas cut her off. "I know". Karen frowned sympathetically before carefully placing Jackson in his Moses basket.

"Lucas. Please, let me help", she begged him.

"I can't ask you to do that. You're not here to be my babysitter, Mom" he told her.

"Oh, and Haley and Brooke a _re_?" she raised her eyebrow at him. Lucas gave a breathy laugh as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I want to spend some time with my grandchildren, Lucas. You go", she told him. Lucas gave in as he kissed his mother on the cheek before grabbing his jacket and heading for the front door.

"Be a good girl for your Nanny Karen, Sawyer! Love you!" he called before leaving. Lucas made his way to the hospital where he bumped into Nathan and Haley wheeling Jamie out of the entrance. "Hey, buddy. How are you feeling?" Lucas asked Jamie, who's arm was in a sling and his left leg heavily wrapped in gauze.

"I'm okay, thanks, Uncle Lucas", he smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to drop in much", Lucas apologized.

"It's okay. Dad told me about Aunt Peyton", he smiled once more.

"How is she?" Nathan asked.

"The same", Lucas sighed. "The doctor wants to try making her breathe on her own today", he told them.

"Well, that's good. Right?" Haley asked. Lucas sighed as he squinted in the bright sunlight.

"We'll just have to wait and see", he told her. Haley gave him a kiss on the cheek before the family began to make their way into the car park.

"Call me if anything happens, Luke", Haley told him as she continued to wheel her son to their car. Lucas sat by Peyton's bedside for ten minutes before her doctor arrived with two nurses, ready to remove Peyton's cannula.

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Lucas asked nervously.

"Well, if Peyton shows us that she can breathe on her own then that's definitely a good sign", the doctor smiled.

"And what if she doesn't?" Lucas asked.

"Let's just take things one step at a time, Mr Scott", the doctor told him as he and the nurses prepared to allow Peyton to breathe on her own. The sixty seconds that followed Peyton's cannula being removed felt like a lifetime to Lucas as he eagerly scanned her body, looking for any and all signs that she was fighting this, when all of a sudden, Peyton's chest began to move up and down. Lucas could feel his heart in his throat as he fell back in his chair. "Atta' girl, Peyton", the doctor smiled as he checked her over. Lucas grabbed her hand, kissing it repeatedly as his eyes became glossy.

"What happens now?" he asked.

"Well, it's all down to Peyton now", the doctor smiled softly, patting him on the shoulder. Once the doctor and nurses finished checking her over, Lucas sat with Peyton, holding her hand, as he had done since the moment she had gotten out of surgery.

"I'm so proud of you", he whispered softly, kissing her hand. "I just need you to wake up now, Peyton. I know you can do this. I-", Lucas stopped as he felt a slight squeeze in his hand. He stared at Peyton's hand in his as if she had done something incredible. "Peyton? Peyton, can you hear me?" he spoke. Peyton's hand gave a slight squeeze once more as Lucas jumped out of his seat, bouncing with elation. He ran out of the room and down the hall to the nurse's desk.

"Is everything okay, Mr Scott?" one of the nurses asked.

"It's my wife. It's Peyton! She squeezed my hand!" he told her, fighting for his breath. The nurse jumped up from her seat and began to follow Lucas back to Peyton's room. Lucas opened the door to something he had never expected so quickly. Peyton, still lying motionless, had her eyes open as they shifted around the room before meeting his gaze.

"Luke?" she croaked quietly.

"Peyton", Lucas sighed as he began to sob, collapsing in the chair beside her bed as he took her hand back within his own, kissing it repeatedly.

"Everything hurts", she croaked once more. Lucas gave a breathy laugh as he kissed her hand once more.

"I'm going to go and fetch the doctor", the nurse spoke before leaving the room.

"S-Sawyer", Peyton spoke, a little more clearly this time.

"She's fine, baby. She's absolutely fine", Lucas said, getting up and leaning over so he could plant the softest of kisses against her forehead. The doctor soon arrived and smiled brightly to see Peyton awake.

"Well, you're quite the trooper, Peyton", he told her. "We just want to check you over once more and then you and your husband can do some catching up". Peyton nodded before the doctor began to get to work. A few short moments later, Lucas and Peyton were left alone as Lucas ran his fingers through her wavy brunette locks.

"God, I've missed your voice", he smiled softly at her as she smiled back at him.

"Call me crazy, but, I remember having a baby before all of this happened", she chuckled. "Is he okay?"

"He's perfect, Peyton", Lucas sighed contently. "He's with my Mom back at the house"

"Your Moms here?" she asked. Lucas nodded.

"She was worried", he explained. Peyton sighed as she reached her arm out so that she could caress Lucas's face.

"You know, even though I've technically been asleep all this time, I'm pretty tired", she told him. Lucas chuckled before getting out of his chair and bending over, kissing Peyton softly on the lips.

"You get some rest. I've gotta make some calls", he told her before turning to leave the room.

"Luke", she called after him. Lucas turned around to face her. "I love you", she told him.

"Yeah. I kinda like you too", he winked before leaving the room.

 **X**

Later that day, Karen and Brooke arrived at the hospital with Sawyer and Jackson in tow, eager to see Peyton.

"Mommy!" Sawyer squealed as she ran through the door, jumping on her mother's bed as Peyton pulled her in for a tight hug.

"I have missed you so, so much!" Peyton told her.

"I missed you too, Mama", Sawyer said happily, her arms wrapped around her mother's waist. Brooke made her way closer to Peyton's bed with Jackson cradled in her arms.

"I'm glad you had a boy. I couldn't have dealt with being your _third_ favourite girl", she joked as she carefully handed Jackson over to her. "You've gotta stop scaring me like this, P. Scott"

"I'm sorry", Peyton sighed as she admired her baby son. She suddenly looked up to meet her young daughter's gaze as she gently patted her baby brother's hair down. "And how do you like your little brother?" Peyton asked.

"He's a little loud, but, he's cool", she smiled. Peyton chuckled as she bent forward to kiss the top of her head. Lucas watched his wife with their children lovingly as he felt his mother wrapping her arm around his waist.

"C'mon, Brooke. Let's give these guys some space", Karen suggested. Karen and Brooke left the room as Lucas joined Sawyer on the edge of Peyton's bed.

"What would I do without you guys?" Peyton sighed contently, her little finger snug inside Jackson's tiny fist.

"We don't know what we'd do without you", Lucas told her. Peyton smiled softly before grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him into her for a long warm kiss. "God, I love you, Mrs Scott", Lucas told her.

"I love you too", she smiled brightly at him.


	18. Papercut

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's taken me a while to update, just started a new job! But I will continue to try and update as much as I possibly can! :)**

* * *

"Mama's home!" Peyton called happily as Lucas helped her indoors.

"And she's going straight to bed", Lucas told her as a-matter-of-factly. Peyton raised her eyebrow at him as he went outside to get her luggage from the car.

"Mama!" Sawyer squealed as she ran towards her mother, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

"There's my mini-me", she smiled down brightly at her young daughter.

"C'mon, squirt, we've gotta get your Mom into bed", Lucas told her as he shut the front door behind him.

"Do I really have to be on bed rest? Don't you think I've been in a bed long enough?" Peyton frowned.

"The doctors said you've gotta take it easy, Mama", Sawyer told her, raising her eyebrow and comically placing her hands on her hips. Peyton chuckled.

"Well, if _you_ say so, then, okay", Peyton rolled her eyes as she smiled. Lucas began to help Peyton up the stairs to their room where she found her father cradling Jackson. "Dad?" she said.

"Hey, you", he replied, putting Jackson down in his crib by Peyton's bed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked in astonishment as she walked over to give him a hug.

"I tried to get over as soon as Lucas called to tell me what happened, but, there were some issues. I'm here now", he said, patting down his daughter's hair.

"He really shouldn't have called you", she widened her eyes at Lucas who quickly left the room.

"Of course he should have. You're my little girl, Peyton. You mean the whole world to me", he smiled softly, placing the palm of his hand against Peyton's cheek. "And besides, how could I miss the opportunity to meet my grandson?" Larry continued as he admired a sleeping Jackson laying in his crib. Peyton smiled softly at him for a moment.

"So, what are these _issues_ you came across?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed. Larry sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well, as soon as I heard what had happened, I called management right away and told them I needed to head to Tree Hill and they said no. So I told 'em to stick their job where the sun don't shine", he explained.

"Dad. You've worked for them for- _ever_! You _loved_ that job", Peyton said sadly. Larry sat down on the bed beside her.

"You know what I love even more?" he said. Peyton looked at him. "You", he smiled softly at her as she sighed. "It's no secret that I'm not getting any younger, Peyton. Look at what that job has already cost me! My daughter's wedding. My granddaughter's birth. My grand _son's_ birth. I'm not going to miss anymore, Peyton, your mother wouldn't want me too either", he told her as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"I just feel like you've quit a job that you love for me, Dad. I don't want to be responsible for that", she told him honestly.

"You're right. I _did_ quit my job for you. But it was _my_ choice. And, it wasn't a bad one either", he told her. "I want to be around, Peyton. I fell out of love with that job a long time ago when it started robbing me of memories that should be precious", he continued. Peyton sighed, giving in to her father's decision as he pulled him into her and kissed her on the top of her head. Later that evening, Larry had returned to his new home in Tree Hill to begin unpacking his belongings whilst Peyton laid across the bed she shared with Lucas, Jackson by her side sleeping soundly as she gently ran her fingers through his tufty dirty blonde hair. It took Peyton a moment to notice Lucas standing in the doorway, slanting his back as he stared at her.

"What?" she gave a breathy laugh.

"He really is something, isn't it?" he asked as he walked over and laid on the bed on the other side of Jackson. Peyton nodded as she smiled down at her little boy.

"Just like his Dad", she sighed contently. Lucas reached over and kissed Peyton on the forehead before running his own fingers softly through his son's hair. He suddenly noticed the curtains that were still open, letting in the moonlight as he got out of bed to close them. As he looked out of the window, he couldn't help but notice the lonely car parked in the street just across the road from their house. It was too dark to tell whether someone occupied the car but, Lucas decided not to look into it too much, no matter how strange he found a lone car parked in the street so late on a school night. As Peyton carefully placed Jackson in his crib, Lucas crawled into bed, ready for her to join him. Peyton crawled in bed beside him, instantly moulding into his side as the pair sighed contently.

"God, I've missed just holding you like this. This is what's gonna fix me", he told her, kissing the top of her head. Peyton gave a small contented chuckled as she snuggled closer to him before the pair soon fell asleep in each other's embrace.

 **X**

A few days had passed since Peyton had returned home from the hospital and things had returned to normal in the Sawyer-Scott household. Peyton had adjusted well to life as a mother of two, tending to Jackson as much as was needed as well as spending time with Sawyer, helping her with her homework and asking her about school. On the other hand, Lucas had become increasingly paranoid over the car he had seen outside of their window a few nights before. A car, he was sure, he had spotted several times since.

"Daddy? Dad!" Lucas snapped out of his thoughts as Sawyer stood before him with her hands on her hips. He looked at his daughter as she raised her eyebrow at him. "I'm going to be late for school!" she told him.

"Right. Right! Sorry, squirt, have you got all your school stuff?" he asked. Sawyer responded with a quick nod.

"I've had them for five minutes, Daddy!", she rolled her eyes before running off to say goodbye to her mother.

"Hey! You're not sixteen yet, squirt! Let's remember that", he chuckled to himself as he called after her. He followed Sawyer into the living room where she kissed her baby brother on the forehead as he laid in their mother's arms.

"Have a great day, cutie", Peyton said as she kissed her daughter on the cheek.

"I will", Sawyer smiled sweetly before scurrying to the front door.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop Jackson off with your Dad for a couple of hours? Give you a chance to catch up with Brooke and Haley properly?" Lucas offered as he looked for his car keys. Peyton shook her head and she looked down at their son.

"We'll be fine. He sleeps most of the time anyway. I just wanna keep him close a little longer", she told him honestly. Lucas smiled lovingly at her before walking towards her and kissing her full on the lips. He then bent down and kissed their son on his forehead before heading for the front door himself.

"Call me if you need anything!" he called back as he left. "Okay, you all buckled in?" he asked Sawyer as he finished buckling himself in before starting the engine. Sawyer nodded and the pair began to make their way to their destination. After driving for about three blocks, a car abruptly overtook them. Lucas recognised the car right away, but decided that his paranoia was getting the better of him as the car turned right at the crossroad in the distance. Lucas reached the crossroad himself, waiting at the red light before it turned green and driving onwards. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Lucas looked to his right to see the car he had spotted previously heading straight toward them. And just as the cars collided, Lucas could have sworn he recognised the driver's face…


	19. Eyes Without A Face

" **LUCAS**!" Peyton wailed as she ran to the reception desk in the hospital, closely followed by Brooke. "I'm looking for my husband- Lucas Scott! And my daughter, Sawyer- I got a call- they- they were in a car accident", she rushed her words. Brooke stood behind her, holding her upper arms in an attempt to calm her down. Without saying a word, the receptionist began to dial a number in her phone before speaking in hushed and hurried tones.

"The doctor will be with you shortly. Please, take a seat", the receptionist told her as she hung up. Brooke began to slowly lead Peyton to some chairs that were nearby before sitting her down, her hand firmly on Peyton's knee.

"Mrs Scott?" a voice spoke. Peyton jumped out of her seat to talk to the doctor that had approached them.

"Are they okay? How are they? Can I see them?" she bombarded him with questions as Brooke resumed her earlier position.

"Your husband's been taken into surgery, Mrs Scott. He took quite a blow to the head which caused what we call a depressed fracture. He'll be out of surgery within the next hour or so where we can then monitor him", the doctor explained.

"But, he's gonna be okay. Right?" Brooke asked.

"If the surgery goes well then I shouldn't see any cause to panic. However, we will need to keep a close eye on him", he answered.

"And what about my baby? What about Sawyer?" Peyton asked, her eyes swimming with tears.

"She's unconscious at the moment, but, stable. She has quite severe whiplash and a couple of bumps and bruises, but, nothing that can't be fixed", he gave her a faint smile. Peyton gave a large sigh of relief as she sobbed, sniffing as Brooke wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"C-can I see them?" she asked.

"I can take you to see Sawyer now if you like? But, you may have to wait a while before seeing your husband. We'll call you as soon as he's out of surgery", he told her. Peyton nodded before following the doctor down the corridor to where Sawyer was kept. Peyton's knees turned to mush as soon as she stepped in the room. Sawyer laid in a hospital bed that was twice the size of her. An almost black bruise covered most of her forehead and she wore a large collar around her neck. Peyton sat in the chair beside her bed, taking her small hand within her own and bringing it to her lips.

"I'm here. Mama's here", she whispered softly, kissing her daughter's hand. Peyton stayed by Sawyer's side for a while before being asked to leave so that the nurses could perform another examination.

"Peyton. This is gonna take hours", Brooke said as she handed her a cup of coffee as they sat in the waiting room. Peyton did not reply. "Why don't you go home? Take a shower, have a nap and come back", she suggested.

"I have to be here in case she wakes up. I need to be here for Lucas", Peyton told her.

"I know, honey, but you need to rest, Peyton. I'll stay here", Brooked fought. Peyton looked at her, trying to find the words to fight back but she felt powerless. "Please, Peyton", Brooke pleaded. Peyton nodded slowly before hugging Brooke and preparing to leave.

 **X**

Peyton entered her empty home, longing to hear the sound of Sawyer singing loudly in her room, or Lucas cooing over Jackson. Her heart was still in her throat as she wandered into the kitchen, placing her keys and purse on the table before pouring herself a glass of water. She downed her drink in one before pouring herself another and beginning to head into the living room. As she walked in, she saw a man standing with his back facing her as he stared out of the window. At first glance, she thought it was Lucas, until he suddenly turned around. Peyton's glass smashed to the floor as Ian Banks stood smirking at her.

"Hey, Peyton", he said. Peyton stood motionless as she stared at him. "Don't I get a hug!" he sniggered, opening his arms wide.

"What the hell are you doing in my house?" Peyton finally found the words to speak.

"Is that any way to treat your guest? I thought _perfect-housewife_ Peyton would be much politer!" he said through gritted teeth. "It's been so long, baby", he said, nearing closer. Peyton took a step back.

"How did you get out of jail?" she asked, her voice shaky.

"Good behaviour. It's amazing what a little scout's honour can do", he grinned before glancing at the family photograph that hung proudly on the wall. Peyton scowled at him as she watched him admiring her family. "I thought I'd got Lucas the first time, but, he's quite the strong one that man of yours", he told her.

"What are you talking about?" she dared to ask.

"Oh, y'know- the first time I tried to kill him. Nearly got three for the price of one- Nathan _and_ mini-Lucas sitting in the back. Shame", he sighed.

"You son-of-a- **BITCH**!" Peyton yelled through gritted teeth as she ran at him, but when she met him, he grabbed her arms tight, pulling her into him so close that she could feel his breath against her face.

"C'mon, Peyton! Don't be like this. Y'know, honestly? I just wanted to take Lucas away from you so you'd understand my pain. So you'd understand _why_ I am who I am. I wasn't looking to hurt your precious, pretty little girl", at his final words, Peyton spat angrily in his face. "Oh, Peyton, you never learn do you?" he said softly, his eyes staring back at her with insanity.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I need to hurt you, Peyton. I need you to understand how I'm hurting", he told her as he spun her around, sniffing her hair as she grimaced. "Back then I just wanted to be with you, and then since you were _so_ hung up on Lucas, I thought killing you was the answer", he began to laugh, "but, god, I was so wrong, Peyton! I need to take away something you love. Some _one_ you love. Like Maggie was taken from me", his sentence faded as he shoved Peyton to the floor.

"She wasn't taken from you. You _killed_ her!" Peyton snapped through gritted teeth as she looked up at him from the floor. Ian grabbed her by the hair, pulling her back up to her feet as she yelped in pain.

" **I DIDN'T MEAN TO**!", he howled in her ear before throwing her against the couch with force. "That wasn't very nice, Peyton. It's like you actually _want_ me to go for the final member of your perfect little family and give him something in common with his daddy and sister!" he grinned wickedly at her. Peyton laughed sarcastically as she sat up on the couch. "Something funny, Peyton?" he asked.

"You can't touch my son. He's with Haley", she told him, smirking. Ian suddenly began to laugh too, making Peyton's smirk fade.

"Haley and I never had the pleasure of meeting. So, when I told her I was a family friend, she invited me right on in", he smirked. Peyton's eyes widened as she sat forward in her seat, slowly standing up to her feet.

"Haley would **never** let you leave with my son", she said.

"Ah, you're right there. I told her you'd asked me to pick up the little guy for you but she was having none of it. Smart girl", he told her.

"What did you do?" Peyton asked, nearing him with caution.

"Don't you worry; she's just got a little bump to the head. But she won't be calling anyone. Not unless there's a phone in the closet anyway", he explained. At that moment, the sound of a baby crying began to come from upstairs. Peyton's eyes widened as her first instinct was to run upstairs, but Ian took hold of her hair once more and pulled her to the floor, her ankles slamming against the coffee table in the middle of the room. "Sounds like he wants to see his _Uncle Derek_ ", he smirked once more before slowly heading towards the stairs.

"Don't you **dare** , touch him! I swear to god I _will_ kill you!" Peyton yelled viciously at him as she tried to stand up. She used the door to pull herself up before wobbling towards the stairs. She pulled herself up them much quicker than she thought she could as her ankles throbbed with pain. As she reached the top of the stairs, she clambered into her bedroom, where Ian stood, cradling her son.

"I think he likes me", he grinned down menacingly at the baby in his arms.

"Put him down you sadistic bastard!" Peyton huffed as she chose to ignore the pain she felt, nearing him with all the energy she could muster.

"You come one step closer and I'll hurt him, Peyton. I mean it", he told her, his eyebrows furrowed. Peyton sighed hopelessly.

"What do you want from me?" she asked, her eyes rimmed with tears once more.

"All in good time, beautiful", he grinned wildly.

 **X**

Elsewhere, Brooke sighed as she sat by Lucas's bedside. He had just come out of surgery and the doctors had confirmed it was a success and that Lucas should wake up soon.

"What is it with you and car accidents?" Brooke gave a breathy half laugh. "You can't really blame Peyton for being so worried all the time", she sighed as she patted the top of Lucas's hand. "I better give her a call". Brooke took out her cell phone and began to dial Peyton's number. The line rung continuously before reaching Peyton's voicemail and she hung up and decided to call the house instead.

' _Hey, you've reached the Sawyer-Scott household but none of us are here right now, sorry! Leave a message_ ', she heard Peyton's voice on the answering machine as soon as she had dialled the number.

"That's weird. She must be napping", Brooke thought out loud as she sighed, turning her attention back to Lucas. All of a sudden, Haley burst through the door, dry blood covered the corner of her forehead as she fought for her breath. "Oh my god! Haley, what the hell happened to you?" Brooke asked, jumping out her seat and rushing over to her friend.

"Some- some guy showed up at our house, he- he- he said he was a family friend", she rushed her words.

"Haley, I don't understand, calm down. What family friend?" Brooke asked further. Haley took a deep breath.

"He said he was a family friend of Peyton's and she'd asked him to pick up Jackson and bring him to the hospital, but, I didn't believe him", she explained.

"Then what happened?" Brooke asked.

"He- he got really mad and shoved my head into the wall. The next thing I know I woke up locked in the closet and I managed to break the door down, but, he took Jackson, Brooke! And I don't know where he is!" she began to panic, tears streaming down her face.

"Haley, it's okay", Brooke tried to calm her down, taking hold of her upper arms, when she had a sudden thought. "What did this guy look like?" she asked.

"Um- he had dirty blonde hair, tall, skinny- crazy blue eyes", she described him.

"Oh my god", Brooke said slowly, her hand meeting her mouth.

"What?" Haley spoke, but Brooke didn't respond. "Brooke! Who is he?" she asked.

"Psycho Derek", Brooke said. "We need to go, Haley! We need to get to Peyton! We'll call the police on the way!" she panicked, taking Haley by the arm and running out of the door. And as the door closed shut behind them, Lucas's eyes snapped open.

* * *

 **A/N; It seems some of you guys read my mind about the mystery man being Psycho Derek! Good job! Either way, I hope you're enjoying the storyline even though some of you already figured out who the 'mysterious man' in the car was! xD**


	20. I Made It Through The Rain

Brooke dialled 911 as they got in the car. She pressed the phone to her ear as she waited desperately for someone to pick up.

"I thought Psycho Derek was in jail?" Haley said as they began to drive. "How did he get out?" she asked.

"I don't know, Hales, but, I- Hello? Yes! Police please! My friends in trouble", Brooke almost yelled down the phone. Back at the hospital, Lucas, who had heard every word of Brooke and Haley's conversation, was slowly coming round as he took in his surroundings. His head was heavily wrapped in gauze, feeling enormous amounts of pain from head to toe.

"P- Peyton", he croaked, repeatedly pressing the button that was by his bedside, calling a nurse. As Lucas continued to press the button, a nurse soon arrived.

"Mr Scott! It's so good to see you awake", the nurse smiled warmly.

"Clothes. I need my clothes", he told her, his voice hoarse and shaky.

"You don't need your clothes, Mr Scott. The hospital gown you're wearing should be much more comfortable for you", she told him as she began to check him over. Lucas cleared his throat forcefully.

"You don't understand. My- my wife. She's in trouble. I need to help her!" he said, almost breathlessly.

"Lucas, you've had quite serious surgery, it's normal to create scenarios in your head. I'm sure your wife will be back to visit soon", the nurse continued to smile warmly at him as she finished checking him over. "Well, I'm happy with everything here. I'll leave you to get some rest", she told him before leaving. It was that moment that Lucas spotted a bag full of clothes in the far corner of the room. He pulled the IV drip out of his arm as he forced himself out of bed, pain surging through his entire body with every movement, but, that didn't stop him. He managed to reach the bag of clothes, collapsing to his knees as he began to get changed.

 **X**

"Please, Ian, just- just put him down and we'll talk", Peyton begged nervously as Ian continued to cradle her son.

"Wow. He really does look like Lucas, doesn't he? Poor kid", he said. Peyton sighed heavily, her hands meeting her face as she tried to pull herself together. Outside, Brooke and Haley had just pulled up outside of Peyton's house. Haley flung open the car door as she ran towards the house frantically.

"Haley!" Brooke called her back in a hushed tone, taking her by the arm.

"What are you doing?" Haley whispered.

"We can't go in there", Brooke told her.

"What? Why the hell not? Peyton's in trouble!" Haley replied.

"Because if we go in there then we're _all_ dead!" Brooke explained. "You don't know this guy, Hales. He's capable of _anything_. We have to wait for the cops to get here". Haley sighed as she looked up at the house hopelessly.

"I'm going to text Nathan", she said as she got out her cell phone. Back at the hospital, Lucas had gotten himself dressed and had begun to hobble out of the hospital.

"Lucas?" he heard a voice. He continued to hobble when he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. "Lucas", the voice said again. Lucas turned to find the doctor that had looked after Peyton whilst she was in her coma. "What are you doing? I heard that you'd had surgery just a few hours ago", he said.

"Peyton's in trouble. I have to go and-"

"Lucas, you should be in bed resting!" he said as he attempted to lead Lucas back to the hospital. "C'mon, let's get you back in-", the doctor stopped midsentence as Lucas shrugged him off with quite a force.

"You don't understand!" Lucas roared. "Peyton's really in trouble and I _have_ to save her! Please. Please, just let me go", he begged. The doctor sighed before giving Lucas a slight nod. Lucas turned as he continued to hobble.

"Wait", the doctor suddenly said, following him once more. "I'll drive you. You're in no fit state to drive", he offered. Lucas gave him a faint smile before the two found his car and set off.

 **X**

Ian gently placed Jackson in his crib before turning his attention to Peyton, who sat on the edge her bed watching his every move.

"Don't look at me like that, Peyton", he said. "You know this is your own fault".

" _None_ of this is down to me. And you know that, don't you?" she said. In a flash, Ian had pinned her down on the bed, his hand forcefully against her throat as she screamed out in horror, Jackson then began to cry. Outside, Brooke and Haley heard the commotion going on from inside.

"We can't just stay out here and do nothing, Brooke!" Haley worried. Brooke gave her a sad look in return before a car suddenly pulled up and Lucas hobbled out quickly.

"Luke!" Haley exclaimed as she ran towards him, Brooke followed.

"What are you doing here?" Brooke asked.

"I heard you both talking", he said, hobbling through the pair and heading towards the house.

"Luke. Lucas! You can't go in there", Haley told him.

"Watch me!" he called back as he reached the door. " **Banks**!" he roared as he entered the house, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Well, well, well", Ian smirked as he hovered above Peyton.

" **Lucas**! Get out of here! Get out of here now!" Peyton yelled before Ian smacked her across the face with such force that he knocked her out. Ian got up off an unconscious Peyton and made his way to the top of the stairs, looking down at a battered and bruised Lucas who stood at the bottom.

"Long time, no see", he smirked at him.

"You've got ten seconds to get out of my house before I kill you", Lucas said angrily as he began to make his way up the stairs. Ian laughed maniacally.

"I don't think you're in a position to make such threats", Ian continued to smirk. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, Lucas launched himself at Ian, but Ian was quick as he punched Lucas hard in the gut, causing him to fall to his knees, collapsing on his side. Ian got down on one knee beside Lucas, squeezing his chin in his hand. "I'm gonna enjoy this", he said before punching Lucas full force in the face.

" **Lucas**!" Peyton called from behind as she leaped on to Ian's back, pulling his hair ferociously. Ian slammed her back into the wall as she fell to the floor, unconscious once more. Outside, Brooke, Haley and the doctor waited anxiously.

"We need to do something!" Brooke cried.

"Have you called the authorities?" the doctor asked. The girls nodded before another car pulled up and Nathan jumped out, rushing towards them.

"What's going on?" he asked hurriedly.

"Nathan!" Haley cried, taking hold of his shirt. "It's Peyton's stalker, he's back! Lucas and Peyton are in trouble, they're inside!" she told him. Nathan ran back to his car, taking out a baseball bat before making his way towards the house. "Nathan, be careful!" Haley called after him. Nathan entered the house as quietly as possible, careful not to make a sound. He could hear the faint sound of Jackson crying upstairs, where he could also hear Lucas groaning in pain as Ian kicked him repeatedly.

"Guess this is the end huh, Lucas", Ian spoke as he grinned insanely, reaching into his pocket when all of a sudden, Nathan whacked him over the back with his baseball bat, causing him to fall to the floor.

"Nate?" Lucas croaked. Nathan put the bat down on the floor, reaching his hand out to help Lucas up. Suddenly, someone pulled Nathan's leg, causing him to fall. Ian stood above him, taking a gun out of his pocket.

"Well, two Scotts dead wouldn't be such a bad thing", he said, pointing his gun at Nathan. Suddenly, Ian took a heavy blow to the head as Lucas had picked up the bat and hit him with it. Ian fell to the floor, his eyes wide open as blood began to pour from his head. Lucas pulled Nathan up before rushing over to Peyton who still laid unconscious on the floor. He crouched down beside her, lifting her head with one hand as he gently caressed her face with the other.

"L-Lucas?" she croaked as she slowly regained consciousness. "W-what are you doing here? Why aren't you at the hospital?" she asked.

"I'll _always_ save you, Peyton", he smiled softly before kissing her forehead. A short while later, the police had arrived, followed by an ambulance for any and all injuries. Peyton's old doctor had offered to help as he checked over Lucas.

"Well, to say you've taken numerous blows to the face and stomach so soon after having surgery, your recovery is remarkable, Lucas! It's strange what adrenaline can do to the human body", he said as he finished examining Lucas. Lucas gave a breathy laugh.

"When someone you love is in trouble, nothing and nobody can stop you from doing what you need to do", he smiled softly as he watched Peyton being checked over by the paramedics.

 **X**

After being given the all clear and the police putting Ian Banks's death down to an act of self-defence, Lucas and Peyton made their way back to the hospital to sit by Sawyer's bedside. She was still unconscious as Lucas and Peyton sat by her bed, Lucas held her hand whilst Peyton softly played with her hair.

"I'm so glad she wasn't there today. Jackson won't remember any of this, but I wouldn't want Sawyer to go through that. She's been through so much already", Peyton sighed. Lucas sighed in reply as he kissed the top of his little girl's hand.

"Maybe moving back to Tree Hill wasn't such a great idea", he suddenly said. Peyton turned to look at him. "All the trouble begins in Tree Hill, Peyton", he told her.

"That's funny; I seem to remember you walking out on me for a month to runaway to Tree Hill", she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Peyton, that was nothing compared to this! Car crashes, stalkers, old unwanted memories. I love Tree Hill. This place is my home. But, maybe this isn't worth it", he told her honestly, sighing as he ran his fingers through his hair, looking back at his unconscious daughter.

"Lucas, I-", Peyton stopped as the machine next to Sawyer's bed began to sound an alarm. "What's going on? What's happening?" Peyton panicked as she hovered over her daughter. Lucas had rushed out of the room, calling for a nurse as loud as he could. In a matter of seconds, doctors and nurses flooded the room, asking Lucas and Peyton to step outside as they began examine Sawyer. Peyton stood watching through the window helplessly as floods of tears began to pour from her eyes. Lucas ran his hands anxiously through his hair as, he too, watched on.

"This is _exactly_ what I was talking about, Peyton! This place just isn't good for us", he told her, his voice breaking as he felt his heart breaking too.


	21. I Don't Wanna Be

**A/N; Hey guys, I'm open to any and all constructive criticism but there's a guest comment from my last chapter that I'd just like to respond to. I killed off Psycho Derek so abruptly because I needed to move on and even in the actual series he was dealt with one episode at a time. Also, regarding Brooke and Haley waiting outside; I felt that because Brooke had been attacked by Psycho Derek before, she knew what and who they were dealing with and I felt that she would know that she would put Peyton and herself in greater danger by storming in with all guns blazing** **, which is why I had Lucas do it instead. But still, thank you for your review, I appreciate it.**

* * *

Peyton and Lucas waited anxiously in a nearby waiting room as they wondered when someone would finally come and tell them what was happening. An hour felt like an eternity when a doctor finally arrived to speak to the couple.

"How is she? Is she okay? What happened?" Peyton asked quickly, shooting up out of her seat quickly followed by Lucas who stood behind her, holding her upper arms comfortingly.

"Mr Scott. You suffer from hypertrophic cardiomyopathy, correct?" the doctor asked, ignoring all of Peyton's questions. Lucas looked puzzled.

"Well, yeah- but, what has that go to do with Sawyer?" he asked.

"Sawyer suffered from a cardiac arrest. She's stable now but we've taken her in for an MRI and an ECG just to be safe", the doctor explained.

"You can't mean she could have HCM? She's six!" Lucas panicked.

"It is highly possible, I'm afraid. It is a hereditary condition, Mr Scott", the doctor said. Peyton allowed her head to drop against Lucas's shoulder as he sighed. "I'll be back as soon as we have Sawyer's results", the doctor finished before leaving the room. Lucas sighed as he sat back down, staring at the floor as he ran his fingers through his hair. Peyton sat beside him, softly caressing his shoulder.

"Hey. You better not be feeling guilty, Lucas Scott. We knew this was possible", she told him.

"I- she's just so young, Peyton", he sighed.

"I know. But, maybe look at it this way- when you were diagnosed; you'd already fallen in love with a sport that could potentially kill you. This could help Sawyer look at all her options when she's older", Peyton told him.

"There is no bright side to this, Peyton. She'll have to take it easy. A real childhood could be stolen from her here", he said, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Hey! She has a _real_ childhood! She has friends and a family that love her! Just because she won't be able to really go wild doesn't mean that'll ruin her childhood! We don't even know if she has it yet, Luke!" Peyton fought.

"Oh, she has it alright. What else is gonna cause a six-year-old to go into cardiac arrest?" Lucas raised his voice before sighing, pinching the skin between his eyebrows. "See? _This_ is exactly what I was talking about. This place is just bad luck, Peyton", he said.

"Don't you dare go blaming Tree Hill just because you're unhappy with our situation!" Peyton stood up as she fought with him. "This is our _home_ , Lucas. I don't want to do to Jackson what we did to Sawyer. I want him to grow up here, around his family! I want them both to experience all the beautiful times that we had in this town. Is that so bad?" she asked. Lucas remained silent. "I wanna be able to drive past the school and say 'hey! Did you know that's where your dad and I used to go to school and someday you'll go there too?'. I wanna take them to the lake and tell them all about how we met and our wedding day and how amazing and beautiful it was", angry tears began to form in her eyes. "Tree Hill isn't bad luck, Luke. We're just a family, trying to get by but sometimes there's a few obstacles in our way, that's all", she told him as she stood in front of him, look deep into the depths of his misty blue eyes.

"Mr and Mrs Scott?" the doctor said as she returned. "We have your daughter's test results and I'm afraid she does have HCM", she told them. Lucas and Peyton nodded slowly.

"So, what happens now?" Peyton asked.

"We'll have to put her on regular medication and as long as she isn't into any extreme sports, she'll be fine", the doctor smiled. "You can see her now if you like, she's awake". Lucas and Peyton smiled, thanking the doctor before heading to Sawyer's room.

"Mommy?" her little voice croaked as Peyton and Lucas rushed through the door.

"Hello, my angel", Peyton gave a relieved sigh, sitting down next to Sawyer's bed as she took her hand within her own.

"You had us worried there, squirt", Lucas gave a breathy laugh, sniffling as he tried with everything he had not to cry.

"I'm sorry", Sawyer said quietly.

"Hey, don't be sorry, you goof", Lucas smiled brightly as he bent over to kiss the top of her head.

"My head hurts", she told them, sniffing a little.

"Oh I know, sweetie. You'll feel better soon, I promise", Peyton told her, softly grazing her forehead with the palm of her hand. And Peyton kept her word. Two days passed and Sawyer was given the all clear to go home, but not before a paediatrician sat down with her and her parents to explain her heart condition.

"Am I gonna die?" Sawyer suddenly asked in the back of the car on their way home.

"What? Of course you're not, squirt", Lucas replied as he watched her worried expression through the rear-view mirror. "I have a sick heart too, you know", he told her.

"Really?" Sawyer suddenly perked up. Lucas nodded as he smiled brightly.

"And I'm _super_ old compared to you, and I'm still here", he reassured her. Peyton chuckled as the family pulled up outside their house. Lucas lifted Sawyer out of the car as they followed Peyton into the house. On opening the door, a bunch of people, as if out of nowhere, yelled 'Welcome home, Sawyer!' as Lucas brought her into the house. Sawyer's smile lit up the whole room as she looked around everyone. Her Uncles Nathan, Mouth, Skills, Julian and her cousins Jamie and Lydia who stood with Davis and Jude and her Aunts Millie, Haley and Brooke who stood cradling her baby brother Jackson. The small get together was soon in full swing as everyone fussed over Sawyer and had bought her presents just to show how happy they were that she was okay. Lucas stood watching his daughter through the kitchen window as she played with her cousins in the backyard. Her smile the brightest he had ever seen it as he heard her laugh. Suddenly, Peyton snaked her arms around his waist.

"You know, when you think about it; we're really lucky", she told him. "Look at her. Look at that beautiful little girl. She's _ours_ , Lucas. And there's a beautiful little boy sleeping upstairs who's ours too", she sighed contently. Lucas smiled, chuckling slightly as he continued to watch Sawyer, who was now being lifted up in the air by her Uncle Nathan.

"She's really happy here, isn't she?" he suddenly said. Peyton nodded, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Her Mama is too. And I _know_ her Dad's also just as happy. He just needs to look past all the bad stuff for a change", she told him. Peyton suddenly spun him around to face her, kissing him full on the lips as he ran his fingers through her wavy brunette locks. "I love you so, so much", she spoke softly, the tips of their noses meeting as Lucas looked deep into those big green eyes he loved so much.

"I love you too", he replied softly. Peyton wrapped her arms tight around his waist as she moved into him for a hug. His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders as she rested her head against his chest. She suddenly pulled away, looking up at him lovingly as she began to caress his jawline with her fingertips.

"There's only one Tree Hill, Lucas Scott. And it's _our_ home", she said.

* * *

 **A/N; And that, I'm afraid, is the end! Thank you so much to everyone who has read, followed and responded to my series, it means the absolute world, especially whilst I've been going through a pretty rough time out in the real world. I may consider writing more OTH/Leyton fics but for now, this is it. Thank you all so much once again.**


End file.
